


Daze

by Minorine



Series: Playlist [7]
Category: Batman (1992), Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Batman: Hush (2019), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternative Lifestyles, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Character Death, Dick Grayson is Batman, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Crisis (DCU), Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Lemon, M/M, Massive Identity Crisis Spoiler !, Post-Under the Red Hood, References to Depression, Robin: Unmasked, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Après avoir tenté de faire chanter Bruce en kidnappant le nouveau Robin qui avait pris sa place, Jason Todd finit par se rendre compte de son erreur et demande asile à son ancien mentor. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas lui qui lui offre un endroit où dormir, mais bel et bien son remplaçant, Tim Drake.Se demandant ce qui peut bien pousser le gamin à l'aider vu leur passif, Jason va peu à peu tomber dans l'énigme qu'est Tim...
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Playlist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/392053
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Cette fiction devait, à l'origine, n'être qu'un OS de quelques mots. Mais je me suis rendue compte que commencer par la fin comme je l'avais prévu au départ aurait été bien moins amusant.  
> Aussi, cette fiction a grandi au fur et à mesure de mes idées, et j'en remercie la chanson sur laquelle je me suis appuyée pour écrire.
> 
> Il s'agit de [Daze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfqHBN2XpFE) de Poet of the Fall.
> 
> Je vous laisse avec la fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à DC Comics, pas moi. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des événements ayant existé est purement fortuite.

Perché sur l'une des plus grandes tours de la ville, Jason était en train de se griller une cigarette devant le soleil couchant. Dire qu'il errait sans but était un euphémisme. Il avait tenté de se raccrocher à quelque chose, depuis qu'il était miraculeusement revenu d'entre les morts. Il ne savait pas encore comment prendre les choses, depuis qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour régler ses différends avec Bruce. Bien sûr, il lui en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pris ses responsabilités, d'avoir mis fin à la carrière du Joker en lui tirant une balle dans la tête, mais… Disons que les tensions s'étaient quelque peu adoucies entre eux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe au manoir pour demander asile à celui qui avait été son mentor. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se justifier pour son refus, et depuis Jason arpentait la ville à la recherche d'une planque, d'un foyer de fortune. S'il voulait voir le positif dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait la chance qu'il fasse encore assez beau. Pas un seul nuage n'ornait le ciel et malgré les teintes rosâtres qui commençaient à s'y étendre, rien de menaçant ne semblait pointer à l'horizon, surtout pas le moindre nuage. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit au début, songeant même totalement à passer sa nuit ici. Qui viendrait le chercher sur la tour Wayne ? Personne. C'est généralement quand on est sous le nez des gens qu'on passe des plombes à les trouver. Sa clope finie, il se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée.

Enfin, c'était sa question, avant qu'il n'entende un bruit familier qui le fit se redresser d'un coup. C'était le son d'un grappin que l'on venait de fixer, et il n'allait certainement pas tarder à avoir de la visite. Cherchant le câble des yeux pendant qu'il armait le chien de son flingue, ses yeux lui firent défaut. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'il était ridicule de continuer à chercher, car son invité indésirable était probablement déjà là. Un invité indésirable qui, visiblement, pensait qu'il était passé inaperçu, car il n'indiqua aucunement sa présence. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut au début.

« Jason. »

Enfin un indicatif d'où provenait la voix, et il lui semblait d'ailleurs la reconnaître. Il se tourna rapidement vers le son, l'arme tendue devant lui et prête à tirer, avant de se trouver face à la mine blasée de son cadet. Son remplaçant. Celui qu'il avait pris en otage pour faire chanter Bruce et l'amener jusqu'à lui. S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, ça l'étonnait de le voir là, face à lui, dans son costume si caractéristique de Robin. Il avait abandonné le vert au profit d'une tenue uniquement faite de rouge et de noir. Jason s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ce choix de couleurs, mais il n'avait pas réellement eu le loisir de demander, quand il l'avait kidnappé. Et puis, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il lui réponde. Un rictus déforma les lèvres de l'ancien délinquant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, le remplaçant ? »

Il le vit serrer le poing. Une chose qu'il avait mis peu de temps à comprendre chez le plus jeune, c'était que ce dernier avait une très basse tolérance aux insultes quant à son statut de Robin. Aux insultes tout court d'ailleurs, il montait très vite sur ses grands chevaux, et le Red Hood décida que ça serait son nouveau hobby à partir de maintenant. Provoquer celui qui lui avait tout pris. Son rôle, sa famille, sa seconde chance. Pourtant, après un froncement de sourcils qu'il devina derrière le masque, il vit le plus jeune lever les bras comme si la menace du flingue l'impressionnait enfin. _Pas trop tôt_ , pensa le Todd.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Ah ouais ? Après ce que je t'ai fais ? Tu me prendrais pas un peu pour un con ?

\- En quoi ça serait dans mon intérêt de te prendre pour un débile ?

\- Je sais pas, une envie de te venger ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre vengeur, sache-le. Je suis plus du genre à tendre la main à mon prochain, du moment qu’on ne me la mords pas.

\- Je mords.

\- …

\- Bon, ok ! Admettons que j’te crois. Ça répond pas à ma question.

\- Je peux te proposer un endroit où dormir, plutôt que dehors. Qu’en dis-tu ?

\- Non, j'suis très bien ici. »

* * *

Et c’était après ça que le mec au casque rouge avait finalement accepté la proposition du plus jeune. Après tout, à part sa rancoeur, qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait réellement d’accepter de pas se geler le cul dehors ? Depuis qu’ils avaient entrepris leur course à travers les toits, Jason se sentait même l’envie de causer. C’était pas souvent qu’il avait envie de discuter avec une personne qu’il détestait et, d’ordinaire, comme avec Bruce, ça se finissait plutôt mal. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait l’impression que ça allait bien se passer. Aussi, avalant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient l’un de l’autre alors qu’ils se balançaient dans le vide au rythme des immeubles, il chercha comment commencer la discussion. Après tout, le plus jeune n’était pas très causant de ce qu’il avait pu voir lorsqu’il l’avait kidnappé pour faire culpabiliser Bruce. Ok, ça y est il avait enfin trouvé une phrase d’accroche. Ne restait plus qu’à espérer qu’il l’envoie pas chier comme une vieille merde, même s’il avait toutes les raisons de le faire en fait.

« Sinon, c’est quoi ton histoire à toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment t’es devenu Robin ?

\- Tu sais, tu n’es pas obligé de me tenir la conversation. »

Un nouveau silence, alors qu’ils se balançaient encore un peu dans les airs. Le Robin semblait froid et détaché, mais Jason souhaitait lui répondre, lui prouver qu’il en avait pas rien à foutre et faisait ça juste pour tenir la conversation. Seulement, au moment où il se décida à contredire le plus jeune, ce dernier lui indiqua qu’ils étaient arrivés, avant de se séparer de son gant. Sa main était pâle, à sa couleur on pouvait deviner qu’elle ne voyait pas très souvent le soleil, mais c’était à prévoir quand on voyait l’allure complète du personnage. Il pressa sa main contre la roche face à lui, permettant au plus vieux de l’observer un peu plus. Bien qu’elle semble frêle, ses longs doigts semblaient être ceux d’un musicien, ou d’autre chose. De toute évidence, ce gamin utilisait beaucoup ses mains, et ça donnait à Jason plein d’idées. Des idées qui disparurent un instant quand une trappe s’ouvrit juste devant le Robin. Tournant son regard masqué vers le Red Hood, il lui tendit sa main encore gantée, signe qu’il devait le suivre. Hésitant quelques instants, l’ancien délinquant finit par s’en saisir et ils sautèrent tous deux dans le trou.

Sous terre, ils étaient sous terre ! Et lorsqu’ils atterrirent, le cadet sur ses pieds et le plus vieux sur le cul, l’endroit sembla d’un seul coup plus accueillant. Lâchant la main de son prédécesseur, le Robin s’avança dans la pièce, prêt à tout montrer. Son sourire était revenu, celui d’un petit génie qui rêvait de présenter son invention. Jason décida de ne pas le couper dans son élan, lui laissant le soin de lui faire visiter cet endroit qui risquait probablement de devenir son chez-lui, dans les jours à venir.

« Je te présente mon premier prototype de “Nid”. Je sais, c’est assez métaphorique lorsque l’on sait que l’on porte un nom d’oiseau lors de notre service en tant que Robin, mais j’ai trouvée l’idée sympa alors je l’ai gardée. Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler métaphore, mais bel et bien de l’endroit que j’ai décidé de te confier. Il y a tout le nécessaire pour y vivre comme dans un petit appartement, je me suis arrangé pour que tu aies l’eau et l’électricité. Mieux que ça, tu n’as absolument rien à payer puisque l’énergie utilisée est la force véloce. En clair, tant qu’il y aura des Speedsters en activité sur cette planète, sois sûr que tu ne manqueras de rien.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Faut-il vraiment une raison ?

\- Ouais. Tu me connais même pas.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Jason Peter Todd. Tu as beau avoir connue la mort, t’en être relevé, tu restes un Robin.

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’aides ?

\- Vois ça comme tu veux. »

Le moineau s’arrêta un instant, semblant pensif, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Jason en attrapant son bras. Le premier réflexe du Red Hood fut de lui retirer rapidement et de darder sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il était paumé. Est-ce qu’il devait lui faire confiance, alors que lui n’avait clairement pas été tendre avec lui ? Hum, quelque chose lui échappait, et il n’aimait vraiment pas ça. Il claqua de la langue, jaugeant le plus jeune de haut en bas.

« Je sais toujours pas ce que t’essayes de faire ou c’que tu veux en échange, mais mes services sont pas gratuits.

\- Calme-toi. J’ai seulement besoin de ton empreinte digitale pour que tu puisses ouvrir l’entrée. Tu es plutôt droitier ou gaucher ?

\- … Gaucher. »

Il suivit le plus jeune lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, ouvrant une nouvelle porte dans le mur. Derrière elle se dessinait un ordinateur d’une taille assez colossale. Mieux encore, un nombre impressionnant de câbles en tout genre y étaient entremêlés et semblaient passer à travers le plafond pour continuer de courir librement à la surface.

« C’est toi qu’a fait tout ça ?

\- Laissez une fortune et tout plein de matériel à la disposition d’un petit génie de treize ans qui ne dort jamais, vous serez surpris de ce que vous trouverez en revenant. »

Une nouvelle fois, il attrapa la main du plus vieux et, cette fois-ci, Jason se laissa faire docilement. Son regard tomba pourtant sur le Robin et, un instant, il se demanda comment un gosse de trois ans de moins que lui pouvait être mature et intelligent à ce point. Enfin, après tout ce n’était que trois années… Pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux glissaient lentement sur le cou blanc et immaculé du Robin, puis sur leurs mains jointes. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais cette aura de mystères qui enveloppait son successeur lui donnait envie de lui arracher son masque. Plus que pour découvrir son identité, Jason était un adolescent trop longtemps privé de désirs charnels, et le cou nu du Robin s’agitant sous son nez ruinait peu à peu sa volonté de rester correct avec lui. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, avait-il déjà été correct avec le plus jeune ? Ok, si Jason possédait la majorité sexuelle, ce n’était clairement pas le cas du Robin, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout… En ayant marre de résister, il avança d’un pas pour serrer le plus jeune contre lui, son bras libre allant s’enrouler autour de ses hanches et son ventre, alors que ses lèvres venaient titiller son cou. Il le sentit un instant se crisper, avant que le plus jeune ne le repousse purement et simplement.

« Non mais t’es malade !? Qu’est-ce qui te fais croire que je..-

\- Arrête de jouer les mystérieux, montre ce que t’as sous ton masque. »

Son masque ? C’était donc lui, la raison de cette attaque ? Mais est-ce qu’il souhaitait réellement révéler son identité à un type qui aurait adoré le tuer, pas plus tard que quelques jours auparavant ? Non, il n’en avait clairement pas la moindre envie. Aussi, en le voyant s’approcher de nouveau de lui, son premier réflexe fut de reculer pour lui échapper. Hélas, la salle n’était pas infinie et c’est bien vite qu’il comprit que ce qu’il sentait dans son dos était le mur. Et Jason était face à lui, bloquant à présent ses mains le long de son corps. Quand est-ce que ça avait dérapé ? Il avait seulement souhaité l’aider, et voilà qu’à présent le Red Hood était focalisé sur son cou, venant y faire courir son souffle. Un souffle qui fit frissonner le Robin. Pour autant ses mains tremblaient et il ne souhaitait qu’une seule chose : que Jason le libère.

« S-s’il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille…

\- Parle-moi de toi. Je veux tout connaître. Ton nom, ta famille, comment tu as rencontré Batman, pourquoi tu es devenu Robin, tout ça quoi !

\- Seulement si tu me libère. »

Jason retira ses mains, s'éloignant de plusieurs pas, et le plus jeune put enfin reprendre sa respiration qui s’était malgré lui bloquée. Il le jugea une nouvelle fois, de ses yeux froids, avant de se décider à parler.

« Mon nom est Tim. C’est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

Tim ? C'était un bon début. Mais Jason en voulait plus, aussi c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il revint vers lui, à présent plus que sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait faire : goûter de nouveau sa peau de porcelaine et lui arracher son masque. Le plus vieux se connaissait, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune douceur quand il avait une idée en tête, mais la chose à laquelle il ne s'attendit pas fut sûrement le coup dans le ventre que lui asséna Tim. Un coup qui le fit reculer, bien sûr, mais pour autant pas assez puissant pour réellement le blesser. Ok, il voulait clairement pas lui faire de mal, est-ce que c'était parce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet ? Son regard froid se plongea dans le sien, clairement agacé. Le pauvre gosse, il avait plus l'air de savoir où il en était.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Je t'offre un toit, un endroit où vivre, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est essayer de me mettre mal à l'aise ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Arrête d'envahir mon espace personnel !

\- T'as vraiment une réaction de pucelle.

\- Qu… Pardon ?

\- Ça va, je t'ai juste embrassé le cou, je t'ai pas violé.

\- J'ai treize ans, Jason, c'est normal !

\- J'avais déjà baisé, à treize ans.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, arrête de nous comparer.

\- Retire ton masque, ou je recommence. »

Ouais, c'était peut-être une menace, mais disons que c'était plutôt motivé par un seul truc, il voulait vraiment voir son visage. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence se fit dans le sous-sol, mais Jason vit la main tremblante de Tim se serrer avant qu'il ne relève la tête, visiblement emprunt de détermination. Oh oh, il sentait que ça allait être casse couilles. Casse couilles ou intéressant, au choix.

« Je ne te laisserais pas envahir de nouveau mon espace personnel, sache-le. Donc tes menaces, elles ne m'effraient pas.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, j'ai été Robin avant toi. Tu t'souviens ? »

Et, avant que le plus jeune n'ai eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Jason avait déjà de nouveau bloqués ses poignets contre le mur, avalant la distance qui les séparaient. Si un petit gémissement surpris n'avait pas échappé à Tim, sûrement ce dernier aurait-il rétorqué qu'il n'était pas impressionné, mais à présent ses arguments n'avaient plus de valeur.

« Alors, tête de nœuds, toujours pas décidé à retirer ton masque, j'parie ?

\- Toujours pas. Vire tes mains.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'aime quand on me résiste. »

Sans attendre la réponse du Robin, il vint de nouveau faire courir son souffle chaud sur le cou nu et pâle du plus jeune, avant de remonter plus haut pour venir lui mordiller l'oreille. Là, il entendit un petit gémissement échapper à Tim. Il relâcha son oreille, murmurant tout contre elle.

« Alors c'est ça ton truc à toi, c'est les oreilles ? J'ai trouvé plutôt vite.

\- A-Arrête ça…

\- Fait pas genre, tu m'aurais déjà foutu un nouveau coup dans le bide ou les burnes si ça te plaisait pas, pauvre chou. »

Il remonta encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. Il pouvait voir que le rouge avait commencé à teinter les joues du plus jeune, et il semblait perdu. Ouais, clairement, il avait beau dire, mais ça se voyait que Jason lui faisait de l'effet. Il rompit l'espace entre eux et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les poignets du Robin, entre ses doigts, se mirent à trembler doucement, signe qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, c'est maladroitement que Tim répondit au baiser du plus vieux, une myriade de sensations s'invitant à l'intérieur. Le gamin avait clairement peu d'expérience, et Jason allait se faire une joie de lui montrer que ce n'était pas son cas. Forçant presque le passage, il approfondit le baiser pour montrer clairement qu'il le dominait, sa langue passant dans la bouche du Robin. Il le sentit sursauter et ses grands yeux perdus le fixèrent. Bordel, même rouler une pelle, il avait jamais fait ? Il lâcha un léger ricanement lorsqu'il se recula un peu.

« Décidément, t'es bien trop pur, princesse.

\- Je… Ta gueule !

\- Ça m'donne envie de te salir encore plus. »

Ses poignets toujours prisonniers de ses mains, c'est sans aucune douceur que Jason vint balancer le plus jeune sur le lit, en profitant pour retirer sa veste. Puis, voyant que le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé, il vint le rejoindre sur le lit et lui arracha directement son masque. Malgré son regard trouble, ce furent des yeux bleus froid qui le fixèrent une fois le voile de mystères relevé. Il avait résisté comme un dingue, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, pour pas céder à la tentation de lui retirer le masque. Mais là, là il n'y avait qu'eux, et ils étaient dans un repère de Tim. Qui viendrait les déranger ? Qui viendrait reconnaître le plus jeune et contrarier toutes ses chances de garder son identité secrète ? Personne. Personne à part Jason lui-même, mais… Il le relâcha, allant s’asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« J'suis déçu. Je pensais qu'au moins j'te connaissais de vue. Le Bat recrute vraiment n’importe qui.

\- Je ne suis pas… n’importe qui. »

Avait ajouté fièrement le plus jeune en se redressant, les cheveux à présent en bataille. Plus que d’ordinaire, en tout cas. Jason laissa son regard l’observer, de haut en bas. Il s’en foutait que ça le mette mal à l’aise, il évaluait la marchandise. Il faut dire qu’il avait tout d’abord pris sa gentillesse -ou sa pitié au choix- pour des avances. Et c’était aussi pour ça qu’ils en étaient là, tous les deux, et que le plus vieux hésitait encore à passer la main sous son haut. Possiblement qu’il n’allait pas hésiter longtemps, si le morveux continuait à se montrer aussi sûr de lui dans ce qu’il avançait. Il se montrait sûr de lui, mais il était clairement puceau, et ça Jason allait se faire une joie de lui en apprendre plus, sur ce terrain-là. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il comptait faire, avant que Tim ne se relève du lit, remettant son masque que Jason avait laissé tomber au sol.

« Il a été très affecté par ta mort, tu sais ? Tu l’as traumatisé au point qu’il ne voulait plus jamais avoir aucun Robin pour l’accompagner.

\- Arrête de dire n’importe quoi. Il s’en fout, de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu en es si sûr ?

\- Il a pas buté le Joker, il aurait dû le tuer.

\- Ok, ce n’est peut-être pas le bon moment pour en parler avec toi. »

Et c’est ainsi que le nouveau jeune prodige, celui-là même qui avait pris sa place, se dirigea vers la sortie avant que Jason n’ai pu esquisser le moindre geste pour le rattraper pour le faire se rasseoir sur le lit. Tim se tourna pourtant de nouveau vers le plus vieux, son regard de nouveau caché par le masque.

« Ne t’en fais pas, tu n’es pas enfermé. Ta main est la clé, souviens-toi juste de l’endroit.

\- Tu m’prends pour qui ? »

Et après un haussement d’épaules, le Robin disparut de l’endroit. Dès qu’il ne fut plus dans la planque, Jason attrapa sa veste qui traînait par terre. Il en sortit nonchalamment son paquet de clopes et son briquet. Ses pensées étaient en ébullition et il s'allongea sur le lit quand il alluma son bâton de nicotine, le pinçant entre ses lèvres alors qu’il en prenait une grosse bouffée. Il en était au point de départ. Il avait été odieux avec le Robin, et pourtant il s’était montré d’une gentillesse qui le laissait perplexe. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez et Tim s’était montré d’une très grande capacité à détourner la conversation, à chaque fois. Il donnait l’impression de lui dire des choses, mais en vérité il ne disait rien. Les seules choses qu’il avait réussies à tirer de lui, c’était qu’il s’appelait Tim, qu’il avait treize ans et qu’il avait de superbes yeux bleus. Des yeux qui lui étaient pourtant si inconnus. Tim l’intriguait, et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir mieux apprendre à le connaître -et savoir s’il l’avait aidé par bonté d’âme ou parce qu’il avait flashé sur lui- en restant ici à fumer sa clope. Pourtant, cette simple action avait eu pour effet de le calmer. Ouais, parce que s’il voulait être tout à fait honnête, il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être traité comme ça. Surtout par un gars qu’il avait traîné dans la boue et manqué de tuer pour provoquer Bruce. Ouais, ce gosse avait du cran. Mais ça n’était pas pour ça qu’il devait demeurer mystérieux pour Jason. Après tout, il avait été l’apprenti de Batman aussi, il pouvait bien faire quelques recherches.

* * *

C’était clairement le début de la fin, pour Tim. Ce dernier n’avait pas dit à Batman ce qu’il faisait, et même Alfred ne semblait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Ce qui était parfait, parce que le jeune Drake ne voulait pas s’encombrer la tête avec ça maintenant. Pas alors que beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d’autres choses lui trottaient en tête. Parmi elles se trouvait, bien évidemment, la mort de son meilleur ami Conner. Elle l’avait affecté bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, tellement que c’était jour et nuit qu’il y pensait. Qu’il se sentait coupable de ne pas l’avoir aidé. Pire encore, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, alors qu’il aurait clairement pu. Il lui aurait suffit de plus se concentrer sur eux, sur les Teen Titans, ceux qui étaient censés être sa famille lorsqu’il était loin de Gotham, mais à la place il s’était enfermé dans ses projets personnels, comme toujours. Son nouveau costume, rouge et noir, aux couleurs du kryptonien, témoignait plus que jamais de son état de deuil. Il ne souhaitait qu’une seule chose actuellement, et c’était celle de le ramener à la vie. Il le savait, s’il avait été créé par les laboratoires de Cadmus, il lui était possible de recréer ce qu’ils avaient fait. Après tout, Tim n’avait-il pas un QI anormalement élevé pour un garçon de son âge ? Il lui suffisait juste de quelques tests. Quelques uns de plus… Il en était presque arrivé à sa limite, il sentait qu’il allait craquer. Mais ça, c’était avant qu’il ne se rende compte d’une chose.

L’élément manquant à son expérience, permettant certainement le succès de celle-ci, elle se trouvait dans l’ordinateur qu’il avait installé dans son Nid. Ça faisait quelques jours qu’il avait laissé Jason investir les lieux, il n’était pas allé retourner vérifier ce qu’il pouvait bien y faire depuis tout ce temps. Il eut une pensée pour ce qu’il lui avait fait, la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la même pièce. Cette fois-ci, il devait se montrer bien plus précautionneux qu’il ne l’avait été. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son prédécesseur lui saute dessus une nouvelle fois. Il n’avait rien demandé, la dernière fois, ce n’était pas pour que, cette fois-ci, il le déstabilise de nouveau avec ses propos douteux. Il s’était muni d’un taser et de son bâton de bo-jutsu. Avec un peu de chance, Jason avait déjà compris la dernière fois, et puis avec la tête que Tim tirait, peut-être que ça le dissuaderait de l’approcher de trop près. De plus, c’était seulement l’affaire de deux minutes. Il avait une clé USB assez puissante pour lui permettre un upload immédiat, et après il repartait. Pas la peine de forcer une confrontation qui n’avait pas lieu d’être.

Pour autant, lorsqu’il arriva au Nid où il avait laissé Jason, il fut surpris de voir que l’endroit était vide. Un poids venait de lui tomber des épaules, c’était indéniable, mais il pouvait sentir un autre sentiment se frayer un chemin à travers ses émotions. Un étrange sentiment de déception. Tim n’allait pas se mentir, toute cette adrénaline et l’appréhension qu’il avait en passant le palier, c’était une chose qu’il aurait aimée voir se prolonger, encore un peu. Comme tous les Robins sûrement, c’était une sensation qu’il adorait. Quelque chose qui mettait tous ses sens en ébullition, qui le stimulait en quelque sorte. Mais là, il était obligé de l’admettre, l’adrénaline avait disparue alors qu’il s’approchait de l’ordinateur au fond du Nid, jurant chaque fois que ses chaussures entraient en contact avec l’un des objets douteux que Jason avait laissés traîner. Il ne savait pas maintenir un lieu propre ? Puis, un instant, Tim eut une pensée pour sa chambre. Uh. Parfait, maintenant il se sentait coupable d’avoir juré contre le bordel, sa chambre était un véritable dépotoir aussi.

Branchant la clé dans l’ordinateur, le jeune moineau commença à pianoter sur l’ordinateur pour trouver le fameux fichier dont il avait besoin. Il ne savait pas s’il avait volontairement fait traîner le processus, mais c’est rapidement qu’il sentit un courant d’air dans son dos, suivit de bruits de pas. Il décida de ne pas se retourner. Probablement que le Red Hood était rentré, mais ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il avait l’envie de lui parler. Il fit glisser le fichier dans sa clé, attendant que le chargement se lance, les yeux obstinément fixés sur l’écran. L’autre garçon était silencieux, ce qui ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Il pouvait sentir son regard, fixant sa nuque, comme la première fois qu’il était venu. La sensation d’adrénaline était toujours là, il ne savait pourquoi mais il se prit à espérer qu’il briserait le silence. Qu’il dirait quelque chose, pour mettre fin à cette atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans tout le Nid. Tout était semblable à la première fois qu’il était venu. Ils se tenaient presque aux mêmes endroits, l’un de l’autre. Et d’où il était, Tim pouvait voir le mur contre lequel Jason l’avait plaqué. Celui contre lequel il l’avait embrassé. Il était de nouveau perdu et, ne sachant que faire de ses mains qui tremblaient de nouveau, il les posa sur le clavier, faisant semblant d’être totalement pris par sa tâche. Ce qui était faux, il n’avait plus rien à faire tant que le chargement n’était pas terminé.

« Timothy Jackson Drake. »

Le Robin ne put empêcher un frisson de le secouer. C’était son nom. Son nom complet. Il avait probablement été un peu bête de vouloir lui cacher, alors qu’il connaissait presque tous les moyens de remonter jusqu’à lui. Et, pourtant, ça le surprenait qu’il ai trouvé si vite. Mais, avant qu’il n’ai eu le temps de formuler la moindre parole, c’est le Red Hood qui reprit.

« J’avais raison, j’te connais pas. Mais ça n’empêche pas un truc, princesse. Si j’te fais si peur, t’aurais pas dû revenir. »

Tim n’avait pas bougé. Pire encore, ses doigts s’étaient figés sur le clavier blanc. Mais visiblement, Jason n’avait pas fini de lui énoncer ce qu’il avait trouvé sur lui, et le plus jeune dût se forcer à garder son calme, pour l’écouter jusqu’au bout.

« T’as une vie plutôt banale, pour quelqu’un qui veut devenir Robin. Mais c’est ça qu’est pas commun. Genre, t’as perdue ta mère quand t’as commencé à opérer avec Batman. Janet, c’est ça ? T’inquiète, Double-Face on le connaît bien aussi, Dick et moi. Ah, ouais, j’me doute que tu connais Dick aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne veux pas _devenir_ Robin, Jason. Je suis Robin, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Hein ? Ah, non mais garde-le ton titre de Robin, je m’en fous un peu de qui a repris le rôle.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu..-

\- Je sais, mais faut que t’apprenne que j’dis pas toujours la vérité. »

Un nouveau silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement ponctué par les pas de Jason qui se rapprochait peu à peu de lui. Cette fois encore, il sentait qu’il allait avoir des gestes déplacés envers lui. Il l’avait déjà fait une fois, qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait de recommencer ? Aussi, c’est rapidement que le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, lui faisant face avec aplomb.

« Calme-toi Blanche-Neige, je vais pas t’agresser.

\- Arrête de me donner des surnoms comme ça, c’est… C’est stupide !

\- Ah, pardon princesse ! Tu préfères que je t’appelles “bébé” ?

\- C’est encore pire... »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune, bien qu’il soit soulagé que Jason ai arrêté d’avancer lorsqu’il s’était retourné. Pour autant, maintenant qu’il était face à lui, il se rendait compte que le regard du plus vieux était… différent ? Oui, comme s’il avait pris conscience de quelque chose en le regardant, et son sourcil relevé en témoignait plus que jamais. Ce n’était clairement pas la tournure de la conversation qui l’avait amené à cette expression. Mais, bien vite, son sourcil levé se transforma en une mine malicieuse.

« C’est à cause de moi, toutes ces cernes ? Me dit pas qu’tu penses trop à moi pour bien dormir. »

Ce fut au tour de Tim d’afficher une moue vexée.

« Je suis au regret de t’annoncer que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Jason.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que j’suis le centre du tien, à l’heure actuelle ?

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je sais pas si c’était ton premier baiser que j’t’ai pris, mais t’as pas l’air d’avoir oublié.

\- Ce n’est pas à cause de toi que je ne dors pas la nuit, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je me doute. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi t’es revenu ici ?

\- Jason, que je sache, ce Nid est encore ma création.

\- Ouais, mais les proprios passent rarement voir les locataires.

\- Ça dépend.

\- Tu t’es pas vraiment montré chaleureux avec moi, Drake. »

Un petit soupir passa les lèvres de Tim, avant qu’il ne se décolle de l’ordinateur pour s’approcher de lui-même du Red Hood. Ce dernier, surpris, resta là où il était. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque le Robin retira son masque pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Un regard indéchiffrable, bien plus que lorsqu’il avait ce foutu morceau de tissu sur les yeux.

« Toi non plus. Et pourtant, je t’ai offert un toit.

\- Ah. C’était donc pour ça. Tu voulais que j’te sois redevable. Vas-y, demande, tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable. Il n’y a que toi pour penser que je veux t’entuber !

\- Faut dire que je pige pas. Bruce me déteste, et j’ai... pas vraiment été le plus gentil gars du monde avec toi non plus, Drake.

\- Tu es revenu à la vie, Jason. _Après_ que tu aies été assassiné. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer, j’ai compris. Peut-être que je saurais ce que ça fait, un jour.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question. Tu me fais le discours de “on est pas si différents tu sais” c’est ça ? Désolé ma poule, mais ça marche pas avec moi. Trouve autre chose, un truc qui marche cette fois.

\- Je ne suis pas à ta place, je ne sais pas comment tu as dû te sentir, quand Bruce n’a pas voulu que tu viennes au Manoir alors que tu avais tout perdu. Mais je sais que, si j’avais été à ta place, j’aurais aimé qu’on me tende la main.

\- J’apprécie pas la pitié.

\- Pourtant, ça fait quelques jours que tu vis ici.

\- Rien m’empêche de me barrer si ça me plaît plus, Timothy.

\- … Ça y est, j’ai compris. »

S’écartant de quelques pas, Tim se dirigea de nouveau vers l’ordinateur, laissant derrière lui un Jason qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Hélas, bien que ça aurait été le bon moment pour repartir, sans rien dire de ce qui trottait dans sa tête à l’heure actuelle, il restait encore 50% du téléchargement à finir. Un autre soupir quitta ses lèvres, alors qu’il se tournait de nouveau vers le plus grand.

« Tu joues les durs, mais au fond tu aimes que les autres se préoccupent de toi. C’est pour ça, le style de vagabond.

\- Je vous ai pas demandé une thérapie, Dr Drake !

\- Et pourtant, tu viens de te faire diagnostiquer.

\- C’est pas trop grave, j’espère ?

\- Non. Juste un horrible manque d’affection. »

La connexion se fit de nouveau entre leurs deux regards, et Tim se rendit compte qu’ils venaient d’avoir une conversation bien plus légère qu’elle n’aurait dû l’être. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, l’un comme l’autre se mirent à rire quelques secondes de l’ironie de la situation. Peut-être que c’était plus nerveux qu’autre chose, mais ça permis en tout cas à l’atmosphère qui jusque là était tendue et étrange, de devenir un peu plus respirable. Pour autant, lorsque Jason s’assit sur son lit -ou plutôt s’y laissa tomber- l’atmosphère redevint bizarre. Pas lourde. Juste… bizarre.

« Si tu veux venir me donner de l’affection, viens là. »

Il tapota la place vide à côté de lui, sur le matelas, et, bien que Tim sentait qu’il avait envie de céder cette fois-ci, il savait qu’il ne devait pas. Parce que son téléchargement était presque fini, mais aussi parce qu’il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se surchargeait trop avec tout ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie. Et puis, était-il vraiment sûr que ça serait juste un baiser ? Tim n’était pas le genre de personnes à s’offrir au premier venu et, bien qu’il sente cette tension avec Jason, il fallait tout de même avouer qu’ils ne se connaissaient encore que peu. Et puis, il avait treize ans après tout, et le garçon en face en avait bien seize. Il y avait une sacrée différence, et Tim ne se sentait pas prêt à franchir ce genre de pas. Il avait besoin d’une confirmation, et pas n’importe laquelle. Il se doutait que Jason, s’il était autant en mal d’amour qu’il le prétendait, ne devait pas prendre ses relations amoureuses au sérieux. C’était aussi pour ça qu’il était d’ailleurs tenté de dire non. Bien que ça l’intéresse tout de même un peu et le rendait curieux, le Drake n’était pas sans ignorer qu’on se souvenait toute sa vie de sa première fois. Et ce n’était pas parce qu’il l’avait traité de puceau la première fois, ou qu’ils semblaient avoir un lien privilégié, que ça signifiait quelque chose pour le plus vieux. Il lui avait dit, lui avait déjà couché, et sûrement depuis longtemps vu son aisance à en parler. Aussi, Tim s’en retourna vers l’ordinateur, déconnectant le port et éjectant la clé USB. Puis, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit, où Jason semblait toujours l’attendre. Mais il ne s’assit pas. A la place, il se pencha juste, pour déposer un baiser -certes maladroit mais passionné- sur les lèvres du Red Hood. Et, tournant les talons, il quitta le Nid aussi rapidement qu’il était venu.

 _Mon vieux, tu viens de te prendre le pire râteau de toute ta carrière,_ pensa Jason en voyant le plus jeune disparaître par la trappe. Allait-il revenir un jour ? Peut-être que c’était son tour, à présent, de chercher à le voir, et non plus l’inverse. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus Tim Drake l’intriguait. Comme une pièce de puzzle qu’il n’arrivait à emboîter nulle part. Si Tim avait quelque chose de spécial, comparé à Dick ou lui, c’était bien le mystère qui l’entourait toujours, même après avoir discuté avec lui pendant des heures. Ok, non, peut-être pas des heures. Ils n’avaient eu l’occasion de réellement discuter que très peu, en fin de compte.

* * *

Aujourd’hui, c’était son anniversaire.

Aujourd’hui, Tim aurait dû être heureux d’avoir quatorze ans. Mais, aujourd’hui, le Drake ne souriait pas. Pire que ça, il avait la tête des mauvais jours, celle où on pouvait estimer qu’il n’avait pas dormi pendant une très longue durée. Ses cernes étaient marquées, et son air morne affichait qu’il pouvait clairement s’assoupir n’importe quand. De plus, un pansement sur sa joue indiquait qu’il avait probablement fait une mauvaise chute. Il avait juste dit à ses amis qu’il était tombé, ce que ces derniers avaient de plus en plus de mal à croire. Ce n’était une bonne nouvelle ni pour Bernard, ni pour Darla, et encore moins pour Stéphanie. Les trois compères avaient espéré pouvoir lui faire une fête surprise, mais ils connaissaient leur ami. Lorsqu’il s’endormait, il devenait aussi hermétique qu’un cercueil, et ce n’était clairement pas simple de le faire émerger. Aussi, il s’étaient évertués, pendant tous les cours qu’ils partageaient ensemble, à faire dormir leur ami. Ils savaient que, en plein milieu d’un cours de Maths, ce n’était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire, mais s’il dormait maintenant, il n’aurait plus à dormir plus tard. Et, pouf, leur fête serait une réussite ! Stéphanie avait déjà une petite idée de qui elle allait ramener à la fête, elle savait que Tim possédait des amis que Darla et Bernard ne connaissait même pas. Mais elle, elle elle savait, et c’était dans son caractère de vouloir créer une surprise parfaite. Malheureusement, son plan échoua bien trop vite. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Tim luttait de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil et, à chaque fois qu’elle lui tapotait un peu l’épaule, pour tenter de le distraire de sa concentration, elle l’entendait réprimer un petit gémissement de douleur. Il s’était cogné, c’est ça ? Non, vraiment, elle avait de moins en moins envie de le croire quand il sortait ses excuses bidon. Pourtant, ce n’était pas le moment, et elle fut soulagée d’entendre la sonnerie, bien que déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire fermer l’oeil du cours. Mais, maintenant, c’était l’heure de la pause. Peut-être qu’il pouvait en profiter pour se mettre dans un coin et dormir ? S’il ne le faisait pas pendant la récré, Stéphanie s’engageait personnellement à le forcer à aller s’allonger à l’infirmerie. Il ne pouvait clairement plus passer tout ce temps comme un zombie, à ne même pas marcher droit tant il était crevé. Elle allait réagir, elle allait clairement réagir en voyant qu’il ne se dirigeait pas vers un coin tranquille et préférait s’asseoir avec eux, mais elle remarqua autre chose. Tim était raide comme un piquet, et il regardait vers la grille. Dos à elle, si bien qu’elle ne verrait pas sans se retourner. Ce ne serait pas discret, aussi elle préféra prendre son miroir de poche, l’orientant vers le portail. Un type venait de le passer. Visiblement, il était plus âgé qu’eux, et si Steph n’avait pas déjà un copain, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour l’observer davantage. Pour autant, lorsqu’il arriva jusqu’à eux, le premier réflexe de Tim fut de se lever, son sang ne faisant qu’un tour. Visiblement, il connaissait l’autre garçon, et il avait l’air plutôt surpris de le trouver là.

« Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé mon..?

\- C’pas le moment, Tim. On a besoin de discuter, viens.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas te suivre.

\- C’est très sérieux, j’peux pas te laisser ici et, crois-moi, tu veux pas que je t’assomme. »

Si Darla et Bernard restaient silencieux, ce n’était clairement pas le cas de Stéphanie qui, se levant à son tour, vint se placer entre les deux garçons, son regard dirigé vers le plu vieux. Il lançait des éclairs et, bien que Jason ait décidé d’embarquer Tim, sa détermination commençait à flancher. Le plus jeune ne voulait pas le suivre, et visiblement la furie blonde l’avait pris en grippe.

« Il ne veut _pas_ te suivre, trouduc. Tu es sourd ou bouché ?

\- Il a pas le choix, désolé barbie.

\- Barbie ?! Tu vas voir ce que la barbie, elle va te..-

\- Calme-toi, Steph. Je pense que le mieux, c’est de ne pas interférer... »

La voix était celle de Bernard. La blonde s’était retournée vers lui pour répliquer et, le temps que son attention soit focalisée ailleurs, il avait attrapé le poignet de Tim et l’avait tiré à lui. Le plus jeune grinçait des dents mais il décida malgré tout de l’ignorer le temps de l’emmener plus loin. Heureusement pour lui, le Robin n’avait pas opposé d’autre résistance, bien qu’il ait déclaré ne pas vouloir le suivre. Attrapant le grappin qui pendait à sa ceinture, Jason chargea Tim sur son épaule et se laissa tracter jusqu’en haut d’un toit qui ne donnait pas sur la rue ou un velux. Un endroit où ils ne pouvaient être vus. Une fois sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir, Jason déposa Tim à ses côtés sur le toit.

« Pour être franc, j’voulais juste te féliciter pour ta première confrontation avec le Joker. Mais là… Ça a l’air sérieux. Il t’a blessé ?

\- Ne fait pas semblant de t’inquiéter pour moi, Jason. Tu ne fais pas une très bonne mère poule. Je sais encore me protéger seul, et je ne tue personne. »

Jason, plus dans le but de le provoquer qu'autre chose, vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, l'entendant siffler de douleur. Il chercha à accrocher son regard.

« C'est ça que t'appelles "te protéger seul" ? Tim, je sais qu'on est différents et que tu veux faire tes preuves avec Bruce. Mais j'sais aussi un autre truc : c'est jamais cool de pouvoir raconter c'que tu vis à personne. Et ça m'est arrivé trop souvent pour que j'laisse ça t'arriver aussi. J'sais à quel point c'est douloureux de tout garder pour soi. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Tim le repousse et, du coup, il ne fut pas prêt lorsque, son regard rencontrant enfin le sien, le Drake fondit en larmes. Merde. Merde merde merde. Il devait faire quoi, là ? Il n'était pas prêt à voir ce genre de comportements chez le Robin. Pour tout dire, il s'attendait plus à une répartie froide et tranchante comme il en avait l'habitude avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment et, pris d'un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le plus vieux vint passer un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, lui prodiguant une étreinte rassurante. C'était la première fois qu'il vit Tim s'effondrer, le convainquant qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il essayait de le paraître. Un peu comme lui, en fait, mais disons qu'ils ne l'exprimaient pas de la même manière. Lui tapotant doucement le dos, il le laissa pleurer contre son épaule, se demandant si ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose à faire. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle action du plus jeune ne vienne le perturber, une fois encore. Tim essaya de l'embrasser, cette fois encore, mais Jason l'arrêta avant même qu'il ne touche ses lèvres.

« Arrête, Tim. Ça va pas régler ton problème, tu l'sais. »

Il n'avait rien dit, mais ses sanglots s'étaient presque taris à présent. Jason n'était jamais contre des baisers gratuits, surtout aussi spontanés que ceux du Robin, mais il se rendait bien compte que cette fois-ci, ça serait juste profiter de lui. De sa tristesse, sa douleur, de son état à l'heure actuelle. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait qu'ils soient tous deux en pleine possession de leurs moyens quand un truc du genre se passait. Là, c'était clairement pas le cas, et le Red Hood était assez respectueux pour refuser. Le silence revenu, il fixa un point frou à l'horizon, ne pouvant se résoudre à de nouveau croiser le regard de son successeur. Pas après avoir refusé un geste aussi intime.

« Au fait, j'ai appris que c'était ton anniv, aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu l'as appris. Ni comment tu as su où était mon école.

\- Ouaaais… Laisse-moi t'inviter quelque part, ça te changera les idées.

\- Si je dis non, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Rien, mais tu louperas un excellent Burger King ! »

Il se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers le plus jeune et il le vit l'observer, ce même air indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire plaqué au visage. Puis, le jeune Drake poussa un soupir vaincu, avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse enfin sur son visage d’une pâleur presque alarmante.

« On peut dire que tu as de très bons arguments pour convaincre quelqu'un, Jason. »

Et, en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, ils étaient tous deux assis au Burger King, chacun avec une portion assez monstrueuse de frites et de malbouffe face à eux. Tim ne relevait pourtant pas sa tête du plateau, mangeant frite après frite, le regard dans le vague. Jason, de son côté, était mal à l’aise. Mais bordel, qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de kidnapper le fils Drake et l’emmener hors de l’école ? Est-ce que c’était parce que, un peu plus tôt, il pleurait dans ses bras, qu’il avait eu un tel élan de générosité envers lui ? Nah. Il n’était clairement pas comme ça, d’ordinaire. Les gamins qui pleurent, il en croisait des tonnes, s'il s'arrêtait à chacun d’eux il n’en aurait jamais fini. Mais, eh bien, Tim, lui, il était différent. Pour plusieurs raisons en fait, et la première était que..-

« Tu sais… Tu n’as pas à te sentir redevable pour le toit, je… J’ai fais ça de mon plein gré. »

Les yeux si clairs du Robin venaient de se relever du plateau de frites, se fixant dans ceux de Jason. Il y lut de la culpabilité et, un instant, il se demanda s’il ne devait pas renoncer et le ramener auprès de ses amis. Peut-être qu’il serait mieux, là-bas. Après tout, lui et Tim n’étaient pas réellement des amis. Disons qu’ils se tiraient plus souvent dans les pattes qu’autre chose, depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour de vrai, et même s’ils partageaient le statut de Robin ainsi que les expériences traumatisantes qui en découlaient, ça ne faisait pourtant pas d’eux des gens proches. Juste… Deux inconnus. Deux personnes reliées à un homme, ou plutôt un symbole, Batman. Les larmes de Tim avaient été salées, mais Jason pouvait déclarer qu’il était là pour lui, contrairement à Dick qui jamais ne l’avait été à son égard. Il poussa un long soupir après avoir bu une grande gorgée de coca.

« Ecoute, Drake. J’fais pas ça parce que j’me sens redevable. » Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer. « Et encore moins pour te baiser, si c’est ça qui t’inquiète. »

Le sourcil inquiet du gosse se releva soudain, et il le vit faire un écart comme s’il avait soudain contracté la peste. Laissant un léger rire pointer sur ses lèvres, Jason roula un instant des yeux.

« Faut vraiment que t’apprenne à te détendre sur ce sujet, princesse.

\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça.

\- C’est marrant, pour ça t’oublie jamais de m’reprendre. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire… Je t’ai menti tout à l’heure.

\- Uh ?

\- Arrête de m’fixer comme ça.

\- Je ne te fixe pas différemment de d’habitude. Tu veux peut-être que je détourne le regard ?

\- Non non, c’est très bien, vas-y, regarde-moi.

\- Uh… Ok ?

\- Bon, bien, ok, la vérité, c’était que j’voulais te voir pour te souhaiter un bon anniv.

\- Ça te ressemble si peu, d’être à ce point préoccupé par quelqu’un. De ce que j’en ai vu, tu préfères n’avoir aucune attache.

\- Ok Freud, range ta psycho de comptoir et écoute bien parce que j’vais pas répéter.

\- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? »

Jason poussa son plateau pour pouvoir poser son sac sur la table, sous le regard interrogatif de Tim. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il..? Le plus vieux ne lui avait pas répondu, aussi le Robin commença à sentir un frisson le parcourir. Mettant une main dans sa poche, il tripota le taser qui s’y trouvait. Depuis qu’il avait failli se faire agresser la dernière fois, il ne se baladait jamais sans un moyen de se défendre, autant en civil qu’en Robin. Le choc lui serait sûrement douloureux étant donné ses ecchymoses, mais il ne pouvait clairement pas se laisser avoir une nouvelle fois. Mais, contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas quelque chose pour l’attaquer que le plus vieux sortit du sac, mais… Un paquet emballé à l’arrache. Le regard de Tim se fixa sur le Red Hood, lui demandant silencieusement s’il se foutait de sa gueule. Il le vit détourner le regard, semblant mal à l’aise, et il se racla la gorge avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

« Je sais, t’as pas l’moral et c’est pas grand chose… Enfin, j’te connais pas autant qu’tes amis quoi et c’est probablement pas un truc que t’aime mais… Bref, prend cette merde avant que j’change d’avis, tiens ! »

Il tendit le cadeau un peu plus vers le Drake qui le fixait sans réellement savoir comment réagir. Le plus jeune finit pourtant par s’en saisir, mais il resta tout de même interdit, regardant le paquet. Son coeur avait raté un battement rien qu’à l’idée que son prédécesseur ai pensé à lui et il essayait à présent de deviner s’il devait être heureux ou non qu’il ait fait ça. Ses méninges travaillant, il se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu lui offrir. S’il se fiait à ses discours de plus tôt, il se doutait que ça serait un truc d’ordre sexuel. Une chose qu’il n’avait pas très envie de déballer en public cela dit. Aussi, se forçant à reprendre ses esprits, Tim reporta son regard sur Jason. Ce dernier avait pris quelques couleurs, mais il ne le regardait toujours pas en face. Le lycéen pouffant légèrement.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ça… Mais, uh, merci, je suppose ? » Il ouvrit le sac à ses pieds et glissa le paquet à l’intérieur. « Par contre, si tu permets, je l’ouvrirais chez moi. Je ne tiens pas à avoir honte à chaque fois que je viendrais ici.

\- Comme tu veux, mais tu me diras ce que t’en a pensé, ok ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que c’est.

\- C’est toi qui veut pas l’ouvrir de suite.

\- Et j'ai mes raisons. Crois-le ou non, je commence à te connaître.

\- Attend… Tu crois que c'est un sextoy ?

\- Moins fort, abruti ! »

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le Robin venait de se lever pour plaquer ses mains sur la bouche de Jason, de légères rougeurs teintant ses joues alors qu'il regardait autour de lui d'un air suspicieux. A cette réaction, l'ex-mercenaire ne put s'empêcher de rire à travers les mains du nerd. Le plus jeune finit par se rasseoir, poussant un soupir exaspéré, mais Jason n'avait pas fini de rire et c'est pour ça qu'il vint essuyer une larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil.

« T'inquiète princesse, j'ai appris à te connaître un peu plus. J'sais que c'est pas le genre de trucs qui te fait kiffer. Mais j'espère que tu t'rends compte que tes réact' sont un peu abusées. Parce que sérieux, ça craint d'être aussi coincé à quatorze ans !

\- Rappelle-le moi quand ton avis sur la chose m'intéressera.

\- J'suis sûr que t'aimerais connaître mes positions préférées.

\- _Jeez_ ! Tu n'es pas sortable !

\- Pourtant, c'est toi qui a accepté de sortir avec moi au Burger King, j't'ai pas forcé.

\- J'avais… J'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées. »

La mine qui avait repris des couleurs redevint soudain grise. Et Jason se maudit d'avoir remis le sujet sur la table. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Réconforter quelqu'un, c'était quelque chose qu'il arrivait assez peu à faire en temps normal et il restait très maladroit. D'autant plus que, Tim, malgré ses recherches, restait mystérieux et insaisissable. C'était toujours difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait et il n'allait clairement pas révéler ses sources ou tenter d'en savoir plus à son sujet par un chemin détourné. Il voulait le connaître par lui-même et pour lui-même. Et c'était clairement le défi le plus difficile qu'il s'était fixé. Parce que Tim ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui-même, au contraire c'était à peine s'il avait appris son nom complet quand il l'avait brusqué un peu, la première fois. C'était un type à la personnalité complexe, tantôt souriant, tantôt d'une mélancolie sans bornes. Jason avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil avec lui, un fil qui s'étendait au-dessus du vide. Mais sûrement sa peur du danger le poussait à être fasciné par chaque chose qu'il apprenait sur lui. Aussi, c'est sans même y réfléchir que, regardant la main que le nerd avait posée sur un côté de son plateau, il vint poser la sienne dessus. Après un sursaut, Tim sembla sortir de ses pensées et l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à nos activités. Chacun de notre côté. »

Il retira sa main de celle de Jason, la mine encore un peu sombre en repensant à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le console. Il avait seulement l'amère impression que tout était de sa faute, et qu'il n'avait surtout pas été assez prudent. Il se leva et, avant d'attraper son plateau, il attrapa son portefeuilles et posa des billets sur la table.

« Voilà, je crois que le compte y est. Met-toi dans la tête que tu ne me dois rien, s'il te plaît. »

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir remis son sac sur le dos. Il entendit vaguement Jason murmurer un "attends" mais il ne se retourna pas. Le plus vieux ne le suivit pas, heureusement pour le nerd. Il mentirait s'il disait que l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir ne lui avait pas redonné un peu de baume au cœur, même si ça ne changeait pas grand chose à sa situation actuelle. La seule chose que souhaitait Tim, à l'heure actuelle, c'était de voir le monde brûler. Et il y avait aussi le fait que, bien qu'il les aient laissés seuls au Burger King, Tim sentait une ombre dans son dos. Il savait que quelqu'un le surveillait et il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi. C'était le pire scénario qui pouvait arriver, et le Drake croisait les doigts pour que cette journée se finisse vite. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois de retour, il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas fini. Ses amis, de par leur comportement, indiquaient clairement qu'ils lui avait prévu une fête surprise. Vue leur mine réjouie, ils devaient également avoir l'accord de son père. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, son père adorait organiser ce genre de fêtes pour lui, et depuis son accident il était bien trop focalisé sur le bonheur de son fils. Oui, Tim aurait dû en être heureux, mais le fait que son père handicapé se néglige n'était pas une chose qui le rendait heureux. Bien au contraire, il se faisait du soucis pour son père, beaucoup trop de soucis.

Heureusement pour lui, feindre la surprise avait été simple. Tout le monde s'était laissé duper, sauf peut-être Stéphanie mais il la savait trop intelligente pour se laisser avoir par ce genre de jeu d'acteurs. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était le principal non ? Soirée pizzas avec une partie endiablée de jeux vidéos, son père ayant même voulu participer, les idées noires de Tim étaient loin maintenant. Si bien que, après avant de souffler ses bougies, il dût réfléchir à quel vœu il souhaitait formuler. Puis, le visage de Jason s'afficha dans son esprit, et il se souvint malgré lui de l'état instable dans lequel il se trouvait. _Une seconde chance_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il soufflait les bougies sous les applaudissements de ses proches. Au moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, il remarqua le sourire de son père, qui pourtant ne lui tendit qu'une enveloppe. Il décida de la garder pour la fin, puisque c'était le cadeau qui l'intriguait le plus. Bernard n'avait pas été assez fin pour qu'il ne devine pas qu'il souhaitait lui acheter une longbord, pour autant il n'arrivait pas à le croire puisque c'était du genre très cher. Darla avait visé son jeu vidéo préféré, en même temps il n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler. Quant à Stéphanie… Elle avait rassemblé assez d'argent pour lui offrir un appareil photo reflex. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été gâté, cette année, mais il lui restait encore le cadeau de son père. Il souriait, alors que Tim défaisait délicatement l'enveloppe, ne voulant pas la déchirer. Lorsqu'il attrapa la feuille à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, avec un billet d'avion à l'intérieur. Fronçant les sourcils, il déplia le document pour le parcourir. Il s'agissait d'un billet aller-retour pour le Dakota du Sud, ainsi qu'une inscription à une formation accélérée d'obtention du permis de conduire. La date était celle des prochaines vacances.

« Bon anniversaire, mon fils ! Rassure-toi, si les dates ne conviennent pas, on peut encore les changer. Mais dis-moi ça assez rapidement, ok ? »

Jack Drake avait toujours de la suite dans les idées, c'est pourquoi le cœur de Tim rata un battement avant qu'il ne vienne prendre son père dans ses bras pour le remercier. Il fit de même avec ses amis et la soirée se finit de cette manière. Une fois le calme revenu dans la maison, les amis partis, il fut bientôt temps d'aller se coucher et Tim monta donc dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, le silence se fit et l'euphorie des dernières heures redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tim laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et c'est là qu'il entendit un bruit inhabituel en provenir. Après l'avoir ouvert, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le cadeau de Jason. Il s'assit, dos contre la porte, et commença le déballage. Il fut surpris d'y voir un ours en peluche, aux couleurs du Robin. Rouge et noir, visiblement peint avec de l'acrylique vu le côté rêche. Une bombe de peinture, peut-être ? Ce n'était pas ça l'important, en tout cas. Tim venait de pouffer de rire.

« Idiot. » Dit-il en serrant la peluche dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Les vacances scolaires. Une grosse coupure dans la routine de Jason. Plus aucune trace du Robin, même en allant tâter le territoire de la chauve-souris pour tenter de l'apercevoir, il fut déçu. Batman travaillait en solo, à croire que Tim n'avait jamais existé pour lui. Jason s'était même procuré l'adresse du garçon pour tenter de le voir, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait juste vue une chambre vide, et un homme en fauteuil roulant. Vu sa ressemblance avec le nerd, il ne pouvait être que son père. Malheureusement pour lui, Bruce semblait avoir remarqué son manège et, alors qu'il se faisait une pause clope au sommeil de la Tour Wayne, il avait entendue la lourde cape du Croisé se poser à côté de lui. Ils avaient discuté, plus posément que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et Jason avait appris que Tim était en voyage loin de Gotham. L'idée ne l'avait pas enchanté, mais pas autant qu'elle déplaisait à Bruce. Il avait l'impression que Jack Drake essayait de l'éloigner de son fils. Ah, c'était autre chose, que de vouloir s'approprier l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? Ça changeait des orphelins tombés du camion ! Le Red Hood n'avait pas mâché ses mots, et ils avaient fini par se séparer, l'un comme l'autre plus échauffés qu'au départ.

Une fois arrivé au Nid que lui avait gentiment prêté Tim le temps qu'il retrouve un endroit où vivre, Jason commença à préparer ses affaires. Tant que le Robin n'était pas là, autant qu'il en profite pour se focaliser sur autre chose que sa fascination pour le Drake. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait avancer tant que le plus jeune était ailleurs, il n'aurait plus la satisfaction de l'interroger. Ça allait lui manquer, mais il n'avait clairement pas l'argent pour une virée en Dakota du Sud. Pourquoi il était parti là-bas, au juste ? Et dire qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu… Il espérait compter un peu plus, à ses yeux. Mais leur dernière interaction remontait au Burger King, il ne savait même pas s'il avait apprécié son cadeau en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'il était à l'heure actuelle dans l'une des nombreuses poubelles de Gotham, ou à la déchèterie la plus proche. Avec un soupir, il avait rangé ses affaires en boule dans un gros sac, quittant le Nid pour un endroit que lui seul aurait choisi. Peut-être que son nouveau patron lui filerait un endroit de rêve ? Quand on bossait dans la pègre, c'était presque sûr que ce genre de choses arrivait.

Le voyage en Dakota du Sud avait été studieux, et à son retour Tim avait décroché le permis. Cependant, le prix à payer avait été un changement dans ses relations les plus proches. Depuis sa sortie du coma, son père était sans cesse à s'occuper de lui, chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il faut dire que Jack et Janet étaient des explorateurs mondialement connus, faisant de nombreux voyages en le laissant très souvent seul. Mais depuis son retour, Jack était sans cesse à vouloir passer des moments avec lui, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment avec son identité de Robin. Et, par extension, ses relations avec Bruce. Jack n'ignorait pas que, durant son coma, c'était le Wayne qui s'était occupé de Tim, mais il supportait mal quand le nerd allait le voir. Surtout depuis qu’il… depuis qu’il avait appris pour le fait qu’il soit Robin. Tout comme Bruce arrivait de moins en moins à supporter l'insistance de Jack pour ne pas laisser Tim faire ce qu'il voulait. Surtout quand ça le concernait, étrangement. Mais il y avait aussi Jason, il avait disparu. Il semblait s'être évaporé et tout ce qu'ils avaient commencé à construire l'un avec l'autre, toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites, d'être là s'il avait besoin de parler de sa vie de héros à quelqu'un, ne semblaient plus être qu'un lointain souvenir. Bien sûr, il ne devait rien à Tim, mais ce dernier était persuadé qu'ils avaient dépassé ça. Cependant, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à le retrouver, après quelques recherches. Mais… Il ne l'avait pas approché, estimant que s'il était parti, alors c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. S'il comptait au moins un peu pour lui.

Jason, de son côté, gardait un œil sur Tim. Sur sa vie et tout le reste, pour autant il ne vint pas lui parler directement. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il s'était peut-être montré bien trop intrusif dans sa vie. Et puis, il avait d'autres choses à faire, à côté. La situation dura à peine quelques semaines, pour plusieurs raisons assez évidentes. Jason observait Tim, il vit ses premiers élans amoureux avec une nana du nom d'Ariana, le remariage de Jack… Si on lui demandait de faire un exposé sur la vie du Robin, sûrement s'en tirerait-il avec une note très élevée. Mais Jason avait arrêté l'école très tôt, alors ce n'était pas tellement une option pour lui. Sa fascination grandissait, alors même qu'elle aurait dû diminuer du fait de la pauvreté de leurs échanges. Maintenant qu'il était devenu le bras droit d'un baron de la drogue, Jason savait qu'une confrontation avec Batman et Robin serait imminente, et il avait hâte que cela se produise. Disons qu'il jubilait rien que de s'imaginer leurs retrouvailles, un face à face qu'il redoutait autant qu'il souhaitait. Et ça s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Du moins, au début.

Lors de la visite de l'une de ses nombreuses plantations, Robin était venu en défonçant la porte. Il l'avait fixé quelques secondes avant qu'un combat acharné ne s'engage entre eux. Tim avait progressé en combat, ça oui, mais Jason aussi. Aussi, il comprit rapidement que le plus jeune ne cherchait pas à le blesser, mais à l'attirer dans un endroit désert. Et le Red Hood ne protesta pas, se contentant de "parer ses coups".

Et, une fois dans une pièce adjacente, vide, Jason attrapa le Robin par le col et le plaqua au mur, venant l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce geste, juste qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Et visiblement il n'était pas le seul, car Tim lui répondit avec tout autant de passion, l'une de ses mains s'étant placée tout contre sa joue. Il avait gagné en expérience, ça Jason ne pouvait le nier, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il lâcha ses flingues, venant passer une main tout contre la tenue en nylon du Robin. Il lâcha les lèvres du plus jeune pour venir lui mordiller l'oreille. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que c'était la zone sensible du plus jeune, et il n'allait pas se priver de la titiller. Bien vite, il le sentit frissonner à son contact. Il s'arrêta un instant pour poser son front contre le sien, ses yeux rencontrant ceux cachés derrière le masque.

« Tu m'as manqué, princesse. »

C'était spontané et direct, mais c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement. A la déclaration du plus vieux, alors que Tim tentait de discipliner sa respiration déjà bien rapide, un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais que je déteste ce surnom ? »

Un petit sourire sournois plana un instant sur les lèvres du plus vieux avant qu’il ne revienne prendre une nouvelle fois possession de celles de Tim. Puis, après un échange passionné, il décolla de nouveau les siennes pour lui répondre d’un air tout aussi provocateur.

« Ta moue râleuse vaut le coup d’oeil, crois-moi “princesse”.

\- Eh ! »

L’une des mains de Jason s’égara un peu plus loin que tout à l’heure, sous le haut de Tim qu’il releva doucement. Du bout de ses mitaines, il pouvait sentir la peau douce sous ses doigts. Il le sentait aussi frissonner, comme s’il appréciait ce contact. Ça l’avait rapidement fait taire quand à ses railleries. En effet, là, tout de suite, le Drake n’avait pas envie de râler. Bien au contraire, il était beaucoup trop calme pour que Jason n’en profite pas. Il avait déjà repoussé plusieurs fois ses avances, par le passé, mais là il ne sentait aucune virulence quant à ce qu’il comptait faire. Pour autant… Ouais, non, il n’avait pas cette délicatesse d’esprit d’ordinaire, alors pourquoi il se compliquait la vie comme ça ? Ils avaient qu’à le faire ici, personne viendrait les embêter tant qu’ils pensaient qu’ils se battaient. Et puis, ça rajoutait du piment à la situation, pas vrai ? La première fois de Tim serait inoubliable comme ça. Ouais, il avait dit qu’il irait pas regarder de trop près la vie du Robin, mais il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’observer la façon dont il se préservait. Lui, face à une nana qui lui faisait des avances en chemisier sexy, il aurait pas dit non. Genre, clairement pas. Il aurait même pas hésité, c’était certain ! Surtout quand la nana en question était bien gaulée et qu’en prime elle était sa copine. Tim avait vraiment loupé un truc, là. Mais bon, est-ce qu’il allait se plaindre de lui piquer sa première fois ? Pas vraiment, il en était même plutôt heureux. Parce qu’avec lui, elle serait inoubliable. Remontant sous le tee-shirt moulant, Jason vint toucher les boutons de chair de Tim et, son regard croisant le sien, il se rendit compte que le Robin n’avait déjà plus les pieds sur Terre. Ouais, pas de doute, c’était clairement sa première fois, il perdait vite les pédales. Comme pour accélérer les choses, il vint plonger les lèvres dans son cou pour y mordiller sa peau sensible avec peut-être un peu trop de force, mais aussi pour le marquer. Il laissa ça et là quelques suçons, se disant qu’il ne laissait pas le choix à Tim, sa peau claire se parsemant petit à petit de taches plus sombres. Contre son oreille, il entendait la respiration du plus jeune se faire plus irrégulière. Ouais, il était clairement sur la bonne voie, mais il se rendit vite compte qu’un mur ne serait pas suffisant pour toutes les choses qu’il comptait lui faire.

Jetant un regard derrière eux, il se rendit compte qu’il y avait un canapé vide un peu plus loin. Parfait, exactement ce qu’il voulait. Il enleva sa main de sous le tee-shirt du garçon pour le balancer sur le canapé, avant de l’y rejoindre. Tim se cogna le dos contre le dossier, étouffant un gémissement, avant de voir Jason ôter sa veste et ses gants. C’est là que, revenant sur terre, il comprit qu’il avait donné une autorisation à Jason, quand il l’avait laissé le toucher sans broncher. Est-ce que c’était vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser faire ? Est-ce qu’il était prêt à le laisser prendre sa première fois comme ça ? Il ne savait toujours pas. Après tout, il avait une copine. Et, à elle, il lui avait dit non. Pourquoi ça serait différent avec Jason ? Peut-être parce que… cette fois-ci, il se rendait compte qu’il en avait vraiment envie. Et c’était étrange à concevoir pour lui. Parce que sa logique lui disait que, non, il ne fallait pas. Mais pas son corps, chaque fois que Jason le touchait. Il se prit d’ailleurs à frissonner une nouvelle fois lorsque les doigts du mercenaire revinrent toucher son ventre, puis ses boutons de chair. C’est de lui-même qu’il se laissa allonger pour que Jason vienne se placer au-dessus de lui et, avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qu’il lui arrivait, le Red Hood avait déjà une main au niveau de son entre-jambes. Un instant, ses yeux fixant ce que le plus vieux venait de faire, Tim fut tenté de l’arrêter. Mais, une fois encore, il se força à arrêter de penser car il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. Lorsque Jason passa la main dans son pantalon pour aller caresser son membre, le nerd se cambra doucement en arrière, laissant échapper un son indécent qui lui fit directement plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche, ses joues en feu. Ok, c’était peut-être trop pour lui, peut-être qu’ils devraient juste… Ils devraient juste s’arrêter là ! Il repoussa doucement Jason, attrapant son bras pour lui faire comprendre que, non, il ne fallait pas qu’il aille plus loin.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Me dit pas que t’as peur ?

\- Quoi ? Je… Non, ce n’est pas ça, c’est juste que… Je n’en ai plus… envie ?

\- C’est pas ce que disait ton gémissement, à l’instant. Enfin bon, c’est toi qui commande princesse. »

Il savait que Jason pouvait avoir les pires vices parfois, mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il n’était pas, c’était violeur. Si Tim ne voulait pas, alors il savait se montrer respectueux. Ouais, il avait pas le même discours il y a quelques années, ça c’était sûr, mais il avait eu le temps de faire un travail sur lui-même. Ouais, ok, peut-être pas totalement en fait, parce que malgré tout il bandait actuellement. Faut dire qu’il avait chauffé le nerd, et il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de s’imaginer des choses, aussi, en le tripotant comme il l’avait fait. Sans parler de… Eh bien, le gémissement de Tim. Il savait pas bien quand il avait réalisé que l’obsession qu’il avait pour le Robin dépassait la simple envie d’en apprendre plus à son sujet. Mais il avait fini par comprendre qu’il voulait plus que des paroles de lui, il voulait bien plus que ça. Le fait de toucher son corps, de marquer son cou, ça avait eu le mérite de réveiller ça dans son esprit. Et, hélas pour lui, ça avait un petit goût de reviens-y. Il retira ses mains d’où elles étaient placées et se rassit convenablement sur le canapé. Tim n’avait pas bougé mais il savait que, de là où il était, il avait une vision sur son érection. Il soupira.

« Il t’a fallu un seul gémissement. Enfin, c’était un début j’suppose. Bref, si tu veux pas qu’on le fasse, tu veux pas au moins m’aider ? »

Il assista à toute la gêne de Tim, lorsqu’il vit son regard se porter sur l’entre-jambes du plus vieux. Il le vit rougir de plus belle, alors qu’il se redressait sur les coudes. Puis, il le vit regarder à droite et à gauche, comme s’il avait peur d’être épié.

« Je… Tu ne peux pas le régler toi-même..?

\- Ah, alors t’es comme ça toi. J’pensais pas que t’aimais regarder les autres se toucher.

\- Ce n’est pas… ce que j’ai dis ! Ne mélange pas tout, ok ?

\- Je mélange rien du tout, t’étais clairement ok, pourquoi ça a changé d’un seul coup ?

\- On peut parler d’autre chose ?

\- Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, je sais que t’étais prêt à l’faire. Attend… Me dis pas que t’avais peur de perdre le contrôle ? »

Tim glissa sur ses coudes, se rallongeant totalement. Si, évidemment que si, c’était ça qui lui avait fait peur. Il ne voulait pas se l’avouer, mais le plus jeune détestait quand la situation lui échappait, qu’il n’avait aucun contrôle dessus, aucun appui logique auquel se rattacher. Il avait peur, oui, mais plutôt mourir que d’avouer ce genre de choses. Surtout face au type avec qui il avait failli avoir sa première fois. C’était un terrain vraiment inconnu pour Tim, et après cette première perte de contrôle, il se rendait compte qu’il n’était pas vraiment prêt à lâcher prise. Il s’était levé du canapé, les sourcils froncés, et il lui avait fait face en tentant de faire abstraction de l’état d’excitation du plus vieux.

« Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ? Rien du tout Jason, j’aurais pu le faire avec n’importe qui d’autre alors tu n’as pas le monopole de..-

\- Dis pas n’importe quoi. Si tu l’as pas fais avec ta copine, c’est qu’il y a une raison. C’est moi, c’est ç..?

\- Attend un peu, tu me surveillais ? Et tu étais prêt à coucher avec moi même en sachant que j’avais une copine ?

\- N’inverse pas les rôles. Tu m’as pas repoussé.

\- Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je voulais coucher avec toi !

\- Arrête de te mentir putain, tu rends service à personne et surtout pas à toi. Bordel, c’est si difficile à avouer pour toi que t’avais envie qu’on le fasse, sur ce canapé ?

\- Je n’avais pas..- »

Il s’arrêta un instant dans sa phrase et son regard dériva vers la sortie qu’il distinguait à travers les morceaux de carton, ça et là, permettant de cacher l’intérieur du bâtiment aux yeux indiscrets. Jason ne manqua pas son regard, et il vint attraper le plus jeune par le poignet, serrant plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

« Arrête de fuir. Tu comprends pas ce qu’il se passe, c’est ça ? C’est trop pour le grand Timothy Drake ? Ce qu’il se passe, Tim, c’est que t’es pédé. T’es pédé et ce qui te fait bander, c’est les mecs bien virils, pas les nanas avec des airbags de l’enfer -ce qui est dommage quand on voit ta copine d’ailleurs parce qu’elle est bien gaulée-. Et t’as juste putain de peur de l’admettre, je sais pas pourquoi. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu te caches, et en plus quand t’as enfin ce que tu veux, tu veux fuir ? Mais bordel, et après ça se dit le plus intelligent de tous les Robins ! Pour le coup t’es plutôt con là, désolé de briser tes rêves.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal…

\- Admet-le Tim, tu te rendras service.

\- Lâche-moi je t’ai dis ! »

Et il lui donna un coup là où se tenait son érection un peu plus tôt. Sous le coup, Jason lâcha le bras de Tim et ce dernier en profita pour partir sans demander son reste. Il courait sans réellement savoir où aller. Il voulait juste s’éloigner le plus loin possible de ce bâtiment. Le plus loin possible de Jason, et surtout le plus loin possible de ses phrases tranchantes. Il finit par trouver un endroit à l’abri des regards où il se terra en boule, ses pensées répétant en boucle les paroles du Red Hood. Il saisit son poignet tremblant, il avait encore mal. Jason ne l’avait pas épargné. S’il voulait être tout à fait réaliste, lui non plus ne l’avait pas été, et ça faisait plusieurs fois qu’il repoussait ses avances alors qu’il était clairement intéressé. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pire encore, il ne savait pas _comment_ le faire, et il avait beaucoup trop peur de perdre le contrôle. C’était l’une de ses angoisses fondamentales, et il avait fallu qu’elle pointe le bout de son nez maintenant, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Maintenant, Jason devait le détester pour ce qu’il avait fait, peut-être même qu’il ne voudrait plus le voir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça, mais ce qui le sortit de cet état troublé fut… Son téléphone, qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche. Son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour quand il s’en était saisi, voyant que son père avait laissé plusieurs appels manqués et un message vocal. Les doigts tremblants, la peur au ventre en sachant, comme à chaque fois, que son père n’était plus en sécurité depuis qu’il savait pour son identité secrète, il appuya sur la touche lecture. Il n’était pas prêt pour ce qu’il entendit ensuite.

« _Il est à la porte… Tim, si quelque chose doit arriver…_

\- Papa…

- _Tim, j’ai besoin que tu m’écoutes, ok ?_

\- Rien ne va arriver ! »

Il savait que c’était ridicule de parler face à un message, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Son coeur battait à cent à l’heure. Il avait peur pour ce qu’il pouvait arriver. Pire encore, il avait peur pour son père. L’appareil toujours dans les mains, Tim se releva et commença à courir en direction de chez lui, le plus rapidement possible. Même à bout de souffle, il continuerait de courir. En même temps, il continuait d’écouter.

« _Tu m’écoutes, Tim ? Bien. Alors comprend une chose : si tu n’es pas là, ce n’est pas ta faute. Je voulais que tu saches ça, Tim… Ce n’est pas ta faute, d’accord ? Tu n’as rien fais. Je t’aime Tim. Je t’aime autant que ta mère t’aime. Tout ce que tu as fais… pour tous ces gens… Ca en valait la peine, Tim ! Ne le remet jamais en question. Ca en valait la peine. Dis à Bruce de prendre soin de toi..._ »

Les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, Tim poussa enfin la porte de chez lui. Un à un, il retira ses vêtements de Robin, à la hâte, pour monter à l’étage. Il savait que le téléphone fixe se trouvait là, parce que son père refusait d’avoir à faire des allers-retours lorsqu’on l’appelait en soirée. Ou même lorsqu’il décidait de traîner un peu au lit. De plus, avec son handicap qu’il n’avait pu résoudre que récemment, tous les équipements étaient encore en place pour les cas où…

Tim venait d’arriver en haut des escaliers, uniquement vêtu d’un tee-shirt et d’un caleçon.

« Papa ! »

Devant lui se tenait la scène la plus insoutenable à laquelle il aurait pu faire face.

Son père.

Allongé sur le ventre.

Un boomerang planté dans le coeur.

Et du sang s’échappant de la plaie, se répendant sur le sol à ses pieds.

Il n’avait pas attendu une seconde. Il se précipita à ses côtés pour lui prodiguer les premiers secours. Bien sûr, il n’entendait plus aucun battement de coeur. Grâce à son entrainement de Robin, il savait le résultat. Mais il faisait semblant de l’ignorer, en tirant sur le boomerang pour le faire sortir de la poitrine de son père.

« Sors… Sors ! S’il te plaît ! S’il te plaît… S’il te plaît… »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, alors que Tim se tenait toujours là, les joues ruisselantes et la vision troublée par les larmes. Une perte de contrôle, pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce qu’il redoutait plus que tout venait de se produire, et ce n’était clairement pas quelque chose qu’il aimait ressentir. Son père était mort, et il ne pouvait rien faire alors qu’un sentiment désagréable emplissait sa poitrine. Il avait mal. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il était en colère contre le monde entier, alors même qu’il ne voyait plus rien à cause des larmes. Soudain, une voix retentit dans son dos. Une voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. C’était celle de Bruce.

« Tim, ça suffit… C’est bon… Je suis là... »

* * *

Après ça, Jason et Tim n’avait pas reparlé. Tim était parti comme un voleur, et Jason n’avait pas apprécié le comportement qu’il avait eu avec lui. Ça faisait bien un an qui s’était écoulé sans que l’un ou l’autre ne cherche à prendre des nouvelles. Jason s’était forcé à ne pas aller voir ce qu’il se passait chez les Drake. Enfin, disons qu’il avait fait de son mieux, avant de craquer après quelques mois sans nouvelles. Mais, lorsqu’il était arrivé sur les lieux, il n’avait vue que la grosse pancarte “À VENDRE” à côté de la maison. Ah. C’était donc comme ça. Tim voulait si peu le voir interférer dans sa vie qu’il avait même déménagé. Lors de ses démêlés avec les justiciers, Jason n’avait plus non plus l’occasion de faire face à Tim. Tout d’abord parce qu’il ne faisait face qu’à Bruce, ou même quelques fois Nightwing, mais aussi parce que le nouveau Robin se trouvait être une gamine blonde. Bien foutue, ok, mais quand même, elle remplaçait Tim et l’empêchait d’avoir ne serait-ce qu’un seul contact avec lui. Mais est-ce qu’il voulait vraiment revoir le nerd ? Il n’en était plus tellement sûr. Il l’avait tellement envoyé chier fort qu’il se souvenait toujours du coup dans les couilles. C’était pas très fair-play et, non, il n’avait clairement pas apprécié.

Lorsque, quelques semaines après ça, Bruce avait disparu, ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase. Jason stoppa ses activités criminelles pour reprendre la cape de Batman. Pourquoi lui ? Simplement parce qu’il savait que Dick aurait la trouille de reprendre la place de son mentor dont il s’était jadis éloigné. Il tenait beaucoup trop à sa liberté pour faire ce genre de trucs. Mais le Batman de Jason, ce n’était pas celui dont Gotham avait besoin, il était obligé de l’admettre. Encore plus quand, au terme d’un combat qu’il perdit, il dût céder de force la cape à Dick. Hélas, même en tant que Batman, il n’avait vue aucune trace de Tim, nulle part, à croire qu’il était réellement parti. Comme s’il avait quitté Gotham pour ne jamais revenir. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose qu’il pouvait faire après tout, non ? Tim avait disparu, certes, mais d’autres problèmes avaient fait leur apparition à Gotham. L’asile et l’hôpital s’étaient d’un seul coup mis à s’agiter, si bien que les barreaux ne pouvaient plus retenir les criminels qui bien vite déferlèrent tous sur la ville. En même temps. Bien sûr, si Bruce aurait pu gérer ça seul, ce n’était clairement pas le cas de Dick, et encore moins du nouveau Robin qu’il avait recruté pour l’accompagner. Et ce, bien que ce dernier se proclame seul et unique fils de Batman. Ce gamin le faisait beaucoup rire, il avait essayé de faire équipe avec lui à un moment donné, pour essayer de racheter ses fautes. Il avait visiblement réussi, parce que Dick avait accepté qu’il vienne combattre à ses côtés. Et le gosse, il était plus doué qu’on ne le pensait au premier abord. En fait, il était même plus fun que Dick en tant que Batman. Ce gosse-là, il lui rappelait un peu lui. Son insolence, son mépris du danger, sa violence… Ouais, il était son portrait craché ! A quelques détails près, évidemment. Jason n’avait pas ses skills de ninjas ou son aisance avec les lames. Non, lui, il maîtrisait plus les flingues, en fait.

Et puis, il l’avait vue. Cette ombre, qui planait dans le théâtre de feu et de sang qu’était devenu Gotham. Il ne saurait réellement décrire qui c’était, elle se cachait bien. Elle se cachait bien jusqu’à ce que Jason tente de s’attaquer au Pingouin. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque part, et le Red Hood savait que, de leur côté, Dick et Robin avaient la situation bien en main. Ils avaient décidé de s’occuper de Double-Face et Bane, et le mercenaire devait avouer qu’ils avaient du cran de commencer par ces deux-là. Oswald était une cible facile, si on savait un peu marchander, mais Harvey ou Bane… Courage à eux.

En entrant à la Banquise, le casino d’Oswald Cobblepot, Jason sentit directement le froid de l’endroit le transpercer de toutes parts. Pour autant, il n’abandonnait pas son objectif premier, en se dirigeant vers la table du patron. Il sentait un regard l’observer, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner. Ca serait indiquer qu’il était anxieux, ce qui n’était clairement pas le cas. Il s’était assis face à Cobblepot et il avait croisé les jambes. Il savait que, dans le milieu de la pègre, il fallait y aller au culot si on voulait obtenir quelque chose. Le plus vieux leva un regard désabusé vers lui.

« Oh, tiens, mais ça ne serait pas le Red Hood !

\- Tu m’connais déjà ? J’suis flatté !

\- En même temps, t’as déjà buté un certain nombre de mes gars. Qui je serais si je ne te connaissais pas après ce que t’as fais ?

\- Oups..?

\- C’est ton jour de chance, le Chaperon. »

Le plus vieux se leva, montrant à Jason qu’il devait le suivre. Méfiant, le “Chaperon” se leva pour lui emboîter le pas. Malgré sa méfiance, le Pingouin avait piqué sa curiosité, il devait l’admettre.

« Je peux pas te tuer pour l’instant, malgré ton insolence. Vois-tu, j’ai un ami qui veux te parler. Tu vas voir, il paraît que tu le connais bien !

\- Tu m’aides pas, tout le monde me connaît dans cette ville.

\- Eh bien alors, qu’attends-tu pour entrer dans ce cas ? »

Oswald lui indiquait le passage pour se rendre dans une pièce adjacente. Après un regard méfiant envers lui, se doutant qu’une fois entré il allait refermer la porte, Jason pénétra tout de même dans la pièce. Comme il s’y attendait, la porte se referma derrière lui, mais ce n’était pas ce qui l’inquiéta le plus. Son sang se glaça en entendant un rire qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce même rire qui hantait tous ses cauchemars les plus vifs. Le rire du Joker. En effet, pour le connaître, il le connaissait. Beaucoup trop même.

« _Eh bien, Red Hood. On a peur du Big Bad Wolf ?_ »

C’est d’un seul coup que le concerné se retourna, une sueur froide le fit chanceler lorsqu’il remarqua une ombre à l’autre bout de la salle. Bien évidemment, à cause de la composition de la salle, il ne pouvait pas réellement voir de qui il s’agissait, mais il n’avait aucune difficulté à savoir qui était l’inconnu. Il avait reconnue sa voix folle et son rire d’un peu plus tôt. Ses pieds étaient comme fichés dans le sol, il avait l’impression qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait peur, il le sentait aux nombreux frissons qui faisaient doucement convulser son corps. Et pourtant, l’ombre ne bougeait pas. Ce qui ne changeait rien, puisque les pieds de Jason étaient comme des poids collés au sol. Le Joker finit pourtant par se rapprocher de lui et le son qu’il entendit à ses côtés ne fit que raviver des souvenirs pénibles. Le son d’un pied de biche qu’on fait traîner sur le sol. Un long frisson agita tout son dos et, une fois qu’il vit ses pieds émerger de l’obscurité, les pieds de Jason se décollèrent enfin du sol. Il eut le réflexe le plus idiot du monde et, au lieu de se précipiter par la porte, ce que n’importe qui aurait fait, il recula de quelques pas. Jusqu’à sentir le mur contre son dos, en fait. Il lâcha un juron et, obligé de faire face à l’inévitable, il se força à regarder la silhouette qui s’approchait à pas lents.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il ne reconnut pas sa face blanchâtre du visage face à lui. Ce n’était pas le Joker, c’était quelqu’un d’autre. La peur, qui quelques instants plus tôt, l’avait paralysée, desserra un peu son emprise sur lui. Mais ça n’empêcha pas l’usurpateur d’arriver à son niveau, venant placer un couteau contre sa gorge. Son maquillage était aussi réussi que celui du Joker, évidemment, mais il semblait plus jeune. Bien plus jeune que le type qui avait un jour eue sa peau.

« Même pas un seul mot ? Je suis déçu, Jasounet ! Moi qui pensais que la première fois t’aurait fait apprendre la politesse… Il va falloir que je te punisse maintenant, c’est malin ! »

Retirant le casque du Red Hood, libérant ses cheveux, Jason put avoir une meilleure vision sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Il n’avait plus vraiment peur, il cherchait plutôt à déterminer qui pouvait être la personne face à lui et, surtout, quel était son intérêt de se faire passer pour le Joker. Enfin, son intérêt était assez évident, mais qui était assez fou pour vouloir tenter de provoquer ainsi le Joker en l’imitant ? Il n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’y réfléchir quand l’inconnu l’attrapa par les cheveux et tira d’un coup sec dessus pour qu’il tombe à genoux. Jason fut obligé de s’y plier et, pourtant, la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit ne fut pas un cri de douleur. Lorsque le gamin s’accroupit à côté de lui, il releva la tête vers lui pour le fixer.

« Mais bordel, t’es qui au juste putain ? Et pourquoi tu te balade fringué comme le pire clown de Gotham ? T’as envie qu’il te retrouve et te bute pour l’avoir imité ?

\- Papa m’aime trop pour ça, voyons ! Et moi qui te pensais futé, il faut croire que je t’ai surestimé ! »

Plusieurs détails finirent par lui sauter au visage, alors que celui qui était face à lui recommençait à rire de manière désordonnée et effrayante. Les cheveux noirs, l’attitude apparemment frêle, tellement de choses qui auraient pu le mettre sur la voie et pourtant… Le visage de Jason se décomposa lorsqu’il comprit enfin qui se trouvait face à lui et il dût se forcer pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa voix. Ses émotions ne devaient surtout pas le trahir, bien que ce soit difficile maintenant qu’il avait compris.

« Tim..?

\- Bravo Sherlock ! Ah, non, j’oubliais ! »

Se relevant, le plus jeune vint donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Jason, le faisant se tordre de douleur. Et il recommença plusieurs fois, comme pour être sûr que le Red Hood ne se relèverait pas.

« Tim n’existe plus, le Chaperon ! Il a laissé sa place à Joker Junior, et soit sûr d’une chose, il ne reviendra pas. Compte sur moi pour tenir cette promesse ! »

Jason toussa violemment, crachant du sang sur le sol normalement immaculé de la Banquise. Il n’aimait pas les souvenirs qui commençaient à se jouer de son esprit, alors qu’il était face contre terre. Se penchant de nouveau vers lui, Joker Jr attrapa le pied de biche qu’il avait négligemment laissé sur le côté, le faisant une dernière fois frotter le sol comme s’il se délectait de ce son, comme un maniaque qui aimait voir sa cible souffrir. Jason, pour sûr, ne décochait plus un mot, mais ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il ne pensait pas déjà à un moyen de s’en sortir sans que rien ne lui soit fait. Ou au moins en essayant de se défendre. Contrairement à la dernière fois, quand le Joker l’avait battu à mort, il était armé. Bien plus qu’il n’avait pu l’être à l’époque. Il avait beau revivre son cauchemar, avec un Joker plus jeune et dans un endroit bien plus froid que le premier, il avait toujours la possibilité de se défendre. Il s’était laissé surprendre, ça oui, mais ça ne changeait en rien ce qu’il avait décidé de faire en arrivant à la Banquise. Il n’essaya pas de se relever mais il glissa le plus discrètement possible la main jusqu’au holster de son arme. Mais il ne fut pas assez discret, parce que le clown le vit et lui écrasa la main avec le plat du pied de biche. Cette fois-ci, Jason ne pût s’empêcher de lâcher un grognement de douleur. Le plus jeune, lui, semblait plus qu’amusé par la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux clairs. Enfin une chose qu’il retrouvait chez lui, et c’était son regard, bien qu’il le trouve beaucoup plus sombre qu’au moment où ils s’étaient quittés, dans cette plantation, il y a un an de cela. De nouveau, Joker Jr. s’abaissa à son niveau, la mine exagérément triste. Le type de moue que pouvait faire le Joker, ce qui était réellement flippant de la part de Tim.

« Franchement, t’es pas cool ! Dire que j’essayais d’être gentil avec toi. C’était touchant comme retrouvailles pourtant, pas vrai ? Ahah, t’aurais dû voir ta tête, quand je me suis approché avec le pied de biche, c’était inoubliable ! Allons Jason, tu m’aurais vraiment tiré dessus, sans le moindre remord ? Je pensais vraiment compter plus que ça pour toi, ça me rend si triiiiste, tu n’as pas idée ! Sérieux, que penserait Tim de ça ? Oh, je sais ! Son petit coeur tout fragile finirait tellement brisé qu’il..-

\- La ferme.

\- Quoi ?

\- J’ai dis la ferme. Vu ce que t’en dis, tu connais pas Tim. Je comprends même pas comment j’ai pu te confondre avec lui. Franchement, t’aurais pu faire plus d’efforts que ça, même sa coupe tu l’as foirée. »

Jason retira sa main d’un coup, enlevant la pression du pied de biche dessus et déséquilibrant Joker Jr. par la même occasion. Il en profita pour se relever et prendre le dessus sur la situation, saisissant les poignets du clown et bloquant ses jambes, à présent au-dessus de lui. Il leva son poing libre, le serrant, prêt à frapper le plus jeune. Le regard bleu froid le fixait, et pourtant pas une seule seconde il ne pensa qu’il se trouvait réellement face à Tim. Encore moins lorsque ce dernier laissa encore une fois exploser son rire dans la salle vide.

« Eh bien alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends Jason ? Vas-y, frappe-moi ! Je sais que tu en meures d’envie. »

Son poing se mit malgré lui à trembler. Bien sûr qu’il n’aurait pas hésité une seconde à frapper ce connard en pleine gueule, mais le regard bleu était trop semblable à celui de Tim pour qu’il n’hésite pas. Il avait essayé, vraiment, il avait essayé de faire comme s’il n’y croyait pas. Comme s’il ne pensait pas que c’était le jeune Robin. Mais c’était plus difficile pour lui de se persuader lui-même. Se décidant finalement à frapper, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son regard. Mais… Avant de frapper, une idée lui vint en tête. Il abaissa le poing et un instant Joker Jr. pensa avoir gagné. La provocation avait marché et il n’allait clairement pas le frapper. Il déchanta bien vite en remarquant que le plus vieux venait de sortir son arme du holster.

« Toujours aussi radical, à ce que je vois. S’il te plaît, évite de viser comme un fétichiste des pieds ! »

Mais Jason ne chargea pas le chien de l’arme, il utilisa le chargeur pour assommer le plus jeune. Il l’entendit lâcher un léger râle de douleur avant que les yeux si caractéristiques de Tim ne se ferment doucement sous le choc. Une fois certain qu’il ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment, Jason lâcha tout ce qu’il avait dans les mains et son premier réflexe, alors qu’il tentait d'ignorer la douleur des coups infligés dans ses côtes un peu plus tôt, il vint attraper le corps inerte de son successeur au titre de Robin et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Il n’était pas sûr encore de s’il était heureux de l’avoir retrouvé ou triste de ce qu’il était devenu. Comment… Mais comment avait-il pu passer du Robin qu’il avait connu à une copie du Joker ? Son regard se fixa ensuite sur le pied de biche, alors qu’une nouvelle toux violente le faisait cracher du sang. L’une de ses côtes avait dû perforer quelque chose dans son torse, il espérait juste que ce n’était pas un organe important. Qu’est-ce que le plus jeune comptait faire avec ça ? Est-ce qu’il avait aussi l’intention de le battre à mort, comme l’avait fait ce connard de Joker à l’époque ? Il espérait que non, parce que c’était un traumatisme qu’il n’avait pas encore réellement surmonté. Il avait eu de la chance de capter rapidement que ce n’était pas le Joker face à lui, sinon il n’aurait pas pu se forcer à reprendre constance et il se serait de nouveau laissé tabasser. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se demandant comment il allait réussir à sortir d’ici sans se faire attaquer par les sbires du Pingouin dès qu’il quitterait la pièce, qui plus est s’il était blessé et tenait le corps inconscient de celui que les autres pensaient être le Joker. Pas le choix, il allait devoir demander l’aide de quelqu'un, bien qu’il déteste ça. Mais, à cause de son hémorragie interne, il commençait déjà à y voir un peu flou. Il eut cependant la présence d’esprit de s’attacher au clown avec des menottes, pensant qu’ainsi même s’il se réveillait, ce dernier ne pourrait pas fuir sans lui. Puis, il passa un appel de détresse, destiné au Grayson. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps, après ça, pour tomber dans les vapes.

* * *

Comme dans ces mauvaises série B, Jason se redressa d’un seul coup dans son lit. Mais, avant qu’il n'ait eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, ses côtes le rappelèrent à l’ordre et il s'allongea de nouveau. Il reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l’entourait. A côté de lui, sur une chaise, se tenait Alfred qui semblait s’éveiller d’une longue nuit pénible. Étrangement, il était le seul présent dans la pièce, et Jason reconnut finalement sa chambre. Enfin, son ancienne chambre. Celle qu’il avait, à l’époque où il était encore le Robin de Bruce. Il mentirait s’il disait que ça ne lui faisait pas étrange de s’y trouver une nouvelle fois. Surtout après s’être déjà fait refuser l’entrée par le maître de maison un an plus tôt. Mais là, le truc qui le préoccupait, c’était autre chose. Encore un truc pourrave de série B, après le réveil en sursaut, voilà qu’il s’apprêtait à demander le truc le plus cliché qui pouvait exister dans ce genre de situations. Mais bon, la réponse lui importait, du coup ça tuait un peu le cliché, pas vrai ?

« Où est Tim ? »

Le regard d’Alfred se posa sur lui et l’un de ses sourcils parfaits se haussa, comme s’il pensait avoir mal entendue la requête du malade qu’il veillait. Ce qui n’était pas totalement faux en soit. Pourquoi diable Maître Jason souhaitait-il connaître une information sur Tim ? Il ne pensait même pas que ces deux-là se connaissaient réellement. Du moins, pas sous leurs vrais noms. Il avait visiblement sur-estimé la prudence du jeune Timothy Drake.

« De qui diable parlez-vous, Maître Jason ?

\- Timothy Jackson Drake, le Robin après moi, il est où ?

\- Je crains, hélas, de ne plus être habitué à votre langage si… particulier. »

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Alfred venait clairement de faire savoir à Jason qu’il avait oublié les bonnes manières et la politesse. C’était une chose sur laquelle il avait été très à cheval avec lui, et voir qu’il avait repris son vocabulaire si peu soigné l’avait en quelque sorte… déçu ? Non, il n’avait pas le droit d’avoir d’états d’âme par rapport à ça. De toute manière, Jason commençait déjà à rouler des yeux, lâchant un énorme soupir. Voilà qui ne lui avait guère manqué.

« Ok, s’il vous plaît Alfred, savez-vous où se trouve Tim ?

\- A la bonne heure, tout n’est pas perdu ! Malheureusement pour vous, aucune trace de Monsieur Timothy ne se trouve au manoir.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Je l’avais..-

\- Il me semble avoir entendu que vous vous étiez attaché le poignet. Monsieur Timothy était-il celui qui vous était lié ? »

“Lié”, voilà un mot qui était bien choisi. Dans l’esprit de Jason dansait leur dernière rencontre avant qu’un an ne les sépare. Une année visiblement bien remplie pour que Tim en arrive au point de devenir cette… _chose_. Avant de se perdre totalement dans ses pensées, Jason préféra revenir à lui, secouant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser ses pensées sinistres. Puis, il croisa le regard brillant d’Alfred. Quelque chose s’était allumé dans ce regard, comme s’il espérait entendre certains mots dès que Jason ouvrirait de nouveau la bouche. Est-ce que quelque chose s’était passé, pour que Jason non plus ne l’ai pas trouvé pendant cette année ? Cette question lui brûlait la gorge, mais il se devait de d’abord répondre aux interrogations d’Alfred. Après tout, il avait posé la question en premier, et Jason lui devait bien ça.

« Ouais…

\- Seigneur dieu ! C’est donc vrai, vous l’aviez retrouvé !

\- Retrouvé ? Il avait donc vraiment disparu ?

\- N’en déplaise à mes talents de conteur, je vous pensais un peu plus averti sur la situation de Monsieur Timothy.

\- Ouais… Disons que ça fait un an qu’on a pas vraiment causé, lui et moi.

\- Bien que j’aimerais dire le contraire, cela ne m’étonne qu’à moitié. Monsieur Timothy et vous-même êtes aussi opposés que le sont la plume et l’épée.

\- Uh.. C’est vrai qu’on a pas le même genre de vie, lui et moi.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Vous êtes revenu de très loin alors que Monsieur Timothy aurait probablement dû passer son chemin sans s’arrêter. Le costume de Robin ne lui a pas été bénéfique une seconde. C’était un brave garçon, faire cela uniquement pour aider Maître Bruce…

\- “C’était” ? Il est vivant Alfred.

\- Détrompez-vous Maître Jason, il s’est petit à petit fané. Il avait prévu, avec les Teen Titans, une énorme fête à la Tour pour son anniversaire, mais elle n’a jamais eue lieu. La mission juste avant la fin des préparatifs, son meilleur ami Conner Kent s’est fait tuer.

\- Aïe.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Et encore, il ne s’agit là que du début.

\- C’était sarcastique. On s’en remet assez vite, de la perte d’un proche, surtout un meilleur ami avec qui on a pas de lien de sang.

\- … J’oubliais que votre esprit d’équipe laissait à désirer. Pour Monsieur Timothy, cela l’empêchait de dormir. Il se tenait pour responsable de sa mort et cela lui a coûté sa vigilance lorsque Harley Quinn et le Joker s’en sont pris à lui. Le soir juste avant son anniversaire, ils ont essayé de le transformer en Joker junior et Mme Leslie a dû lui prescrire des pilules jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux.

\- Attend, redis ça ?

\- Joker junior ?

\- Ouais, c’est comme ça qu’il se faisait appeler, quand je l’ai revu.

\- C’est plus grave que je ne l’imaginais. Moi qui pensais que la mort de ses parents, son meilleur ami et le fait que Maître Damian ait pris son costume étaient les uniques raisons de sa fugue. Je me fourvoyais ! »

Le majordome se leva de sa chaise, peut-être un peu rapidement, mais l’intention était là. Il savait d’ores et déjà ce qu’il allait faire. De toute manière, Jason n’allait pas bouger et il pourrait ainsi lui exposer son plan à son retour.

« Je m’en vais de ce pas quérir l’aide de cette chère Mme Thompkins. »

Et il quitta la salle aussi rapidement qu’un de ces Speedsters à la mords-moi-le-nœud, laissant Jason seul sur une constatation bien trop amère. Dire que ça s’était passé le jour juste avant qu’il vienne lui rendre visite… Il comprenait à présent le corps couvert de bleus, bien qu’il l’ai su à l’époque, que Tim avait eu son premier face à face avec le Joker. Il ne s’était pas une seconde douté que le clown avait tenté de transformer Tim. Que, s’il semblait sur le point de s’endormir, au bord des larmes, c’était parce qu’il avait dû le forcer à faire des choses horribles, et aussi parce qu’il était sous médocs. Et lui, il était arrivé comme une fleur, le félicitant d’avoir rencontré le Joker. _Bordel Jay, t’es le pire !_ Il se souvenait de Tim, pleurant dans ses bras et lui, ne comprenant rien, continuant de lui parler malgré tout, mal à l’aise car il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment le réconforter. Et dire qu’il avait surveillée sa vie de citoyen modèle, maintenant il comprenait que le nerd lui en ai voulu pour ça. Là non plus, ce n’était pas ses affaires. Jay n’était pas son petit-ami et probablement cachait-il même ses cachets à son père. Son père, justement… Il était toujours en vie, lorsqu’ils s’étaient revus au labo de meth. Le panneau “A VENDRE” sur la maison des Drake… Tout prenait sens à présent, dans son esprit. Tim était sous médocs et, sûrement qu’après tout ça, il n’avait plus trouver la force de les prendre, ses foutus cachetons. Et c’était l’occasion qu’attendait cette petite merde de Joker Jr. pour s’éveiller, et surtout pour prendre sa place. Il avait pas loupé son coup, c’était certain. Parce qu’il n’avait vue aucune trace de ce mystère si caractéristique qui entourait Tim, chaque fois qu’il le voyait. Non, il avait juste lu de la haine, du dégoût, et du mépris, dans ce regard aussi bleu que l’azur. Sans réellement se soucier de la douleur qui lançait déjà son buste lorsqu’il se redressa, Jason quitta le lit pour se diriger vers le canapé à côté et récupérer sa veste. Ces gestes lui coûtaient un peu, mais il n’avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Une fois Tim à l’abri, alors il pourrait se permettre de se reposer, mais pas maintenant. En observant le canapé cependant, il ne put empêcher une question de pointer dans son esprit. Est-ce que, au moment où il l’avait jeté sur le canapé du squat, Tim avait déjà tous ces soucis ? Ouais, sûrement. Mais le nerd était du genre secret, ça Jason le savait, c’est aussi pour ça qu’il avait pas réellement insisté quand il avait compris que le plus jeune voulait pas parler. Mais ça l’empêcha pas de penser que, peut-être, il aurait dû lui prêter une oreille plus attentive. Même si la vie de Jason était merdique, ça il changerait pas d’avis, c’était étrange de se dire que l’histoire de Tim l’avait touché à ce point. En temps normal, il aurait juste pensé ce qu’il avait répliqué à Alfred. “Ouais, on s’en remet vite”, mais là il n’avait pas envie de le dire, ni même de le penser. Il voulait juste foutre une grosse baffe à Joker Jr. pour le réveiller et, une fois Tim de retour, lui dire que s’il voulait il était là pour lui, et qu’il le laisserait pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Qu’il tenait à lui, et, surtout, qu’il était plus tout seul.

Alors qu’il allait commencer à descendre l’escalier, il entendit une voix derrière lui. Cette fois-ci, ce n’était clairement pas la voix d’Alfred, mais il n’était pas sûr de vouloir écouter qui que ce soit maintenant. Pour autant, la voix ne le lâchait pas en l’appelant à tue-tête, aussi le mercenaire retourna son regard le plus noir à son interlocuteur, lâchant un quoi exaspéré. Puis, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Dick, en haut des escaliers. Il n’avait pas eu l’air d’apprécier de se faire rembarrer de la sorte, parce que son regard aussi n’était pas très sympathique. Oh, mais ils avaient quoi tous aujourd’hui, pour sortir les griffes à la moindre remarque ? Il leur était poussé un vagin dans la nuit ou ils avaient tous leurs règles ?

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça se voit pas ? J’vais promener le chien.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, tu n’es pas en état de..- JASON ! »

Jason s’était de nouveau tourné vers les escaliers, après avoir offert un magnifique doigt d’honneur à son aîné. Il n’avait pas besoin de se faire réprimander. Pas maintenant. Il fallait qu’il retrouve Tim, il devait retrouver Tim, à tout prix, avant qu’il ne fasse la pire connerie de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Le ciel fumant de Gotham n’annonçait rien de bon, mais c’était une bonne chose en soi. Au milieu des décombres d’un immeuble délabré, au centre des plaintes de ceux qui avaient été obligés d’abandonner leur vie, leur chez-eux, l’endroit où ils se pensaient pourtant en sécurité, se trouvait Joker junior. L’odeur des flammes, encore bien présente malgré le peu de choses qu’il restait sur la carcasse de l’immeuble ou des cadavres environnants, ça lui donnait l’ivresse des premières fois. On lui avait tout pris. Sans aucune concession, et personne ne s’était soucié de ce qu’il devenait. De ce qu’il “allait” devenir. Bruce l’avait abandonné, Jason l’avait abandonné, Dick l’avait abandonné. Ils avaient beau faire, avec leurs faux-semblants, personne ne s’était jamais réellement soucié de lui, de qui il était, de ses rêves, de qui il voulait être, de ses peines… Les seuls qui avaient semblé s’intéresser un tant soit peu à sa vie, ils avaient fini par mourir de manière atroce. Peut-être que c’était là, la voie qui avait été tracée pour lui. Une vie de criminel, voué à n’être proche de personne. Comme ça, il ne pourrait perdre personne d’autre à qui il tenait. Plus personne n’avait d’importance pour lui, et faire son deuil était l’une des choses auxquelles il ne voulait se résoudre. S’il faisait du mal à ceux qui lui étaient proches, sans s’en rendre compte, pourquoi se priver de faire semblant ? Il n’avait plus besoin de le faire, maintenant qu’il savait que sa vie importait si peu. Comment il avait pu croire à ces conneries ? Un Robin, c’est comme tout, c’est remplaçable. Et lui, il s’était monté la tête en pensant que s’il aidait Batman de son plein gré, ça serait différent ? Non, rien n’était différent, le traitement était le même, que ce soit Bruce ou Dick, ils n’en avaient eu que faire de lui. Il n’était qu’un Robin parmi tant d’autres, une âme perdue que personne ne voulait repêcher. Et les cachets de Leslie, c’était pour qu’ils n’aient pas à s’occuper de ses troubles mentaux, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien, ça n’avait pas fonctionné. Il ne dormait plus, il avait été au plus mal, il avait demandé de l’aide en silence sans que jamais personne ne lui prête attention. Il s’était retrouvé avec une pression colossale sur les épaules, et personne pour l’aiguiller, personne pour l’aider. Il avait juste été… seul. Du début à la fin, il n’avait été que Tim Drake, le gosse qui rêvait de devenir Robin, qui tentait de jouer les Mères Thérésa de son idole pour ne pas qu’il sombre. Mais qui l’avait jamais écouté, lui ? Personne. En aidant Batman, il tentait juste de s’oublier, d’oublier ses problèmes, de ne pas y penser.

Mais les malheurs avaient fini par le rattraper. Il avait craqué et, après avoir tout cassé dans la chambre qu’il avait au manoir, à bout de nerfs, il avait fini par fuir. Fuir, toujours plus loin. A un endroit où il pensait ne plus blesser personne, et surtout ne plus être blessé. Mais, poussé par son impulsion, il n’avait pas pensé aux cachets de Leslie. Est-ce que ça avait de l’importance, après tout ? Ils n’agissaient pas, et Tim était persuadé qu’ils n’étaient que placebos. Il avait tort car, peu de temps après, une voix s’était éveillée en lui. Cette voix, elle lui avait dit de ne pas abandonner, que la vie était certes merdique, mais qu’il ne fallait pas la laisser gagner. Qu’il fallait qu’il se batte, pas qu’il reste sur le banc de touche, ni qu’il disparaisse dans l’un de ses nouveaux Nids jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, loin du monde. Alors, il avait fait quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Il avait écouté cette voix. Et, petit à petit, le gentil Tim avait fini par être remplacé. Tim n’existait plus. Tim n’était qu’un faiblard qui pleurnichait au moindre obstacle. Ce n’était pas le cas de Joker junior. Non, lui, il se délectait du malheur des autres, il en avait même fait une force. Malgré les placebos de Leslie, il avait continué à grandir en lui, à se développer, jusqu’à prendre la place de Tim, pour de bon. Il attendait seulement le moment où Tim ne voudrait plus de sa vie, ne voudrait plus être lui-même, et il comptait bien s’en amuser.

Il n’avait pas été assez prudent avec Jason, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Au départ, il souhaitait seulement lui transmettre un avertissement, pour ne plus qu’il tente de s’approcher, ou même l’approcher, _lui._ Il avait bien failli se faire attraper, lui qui avait laissé Jason l'assommer comme si tout cela n’était rien. Mais s’il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il voulait aussi voir comment il avait évolué, durant cette année où Tim avait disparu. Il avait peut-être un peu trop joué avec le feu, à vouloir absolument voir sa mine décomposée. Mais tout avait été minutieusement planifié pour ne pas qu’il s’attaque à lui. Est-ce qu’il aurait réellement eu le courage de faire du mal au garçon qui, sans aucun doute, lui plaisait ? Visiblement, il avait été trop sûr de sa réponse, lorsqu’il avait pointé le flingue contre son visage. S’il ne s’était pas réveillé, un peu avant que les “secours” n’arrivent pour Jason, sûrement aurait-il été traîné au manoir. Mais il ne voulait pas les entendre. Ni les voir tenter, faisant semblant de se préoccuper de lui, de le “soigner”. Il était très bien comme ça, il n’avait pas besoin qu’on l’aide. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi vivant.

Une forme était en train de se dégager des décombres, attirant l’oeil clair de Joker junior. Un enfant. Il hurlait à tour de rôle le nom de son père et de sa mère, clopinant pour marcher. La poutre brûlante devait lui être tombée sur sa jambe, et pour autant il avait réussi à se dégager. Quittant son perchoir, le clown ne rapprocha de l’enfant qui cherchait à retrouver ses parents. Arrivé face à lui, quelque chose attira son attention. Il connaissait cette mine triste. Il avait peur d’avoir perdu ses parents à tout jamais, peur de ne jamais les retrouver. Une étrange sensation se propagea dans son estomac, alors qu’il arrêtait le gamin.

« Tu es perdu ?

\- Je.. Je trouve plus mon papa et ma maman…

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne les retrouves pas.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais monsieur, c’est mes parents, je les aime de tout mon coeur !

\- Justement, c’est pour ça que.. » De son veston à la sinistre couleur violette, il sortit un pistolet qu’il pointa vers l’enfant. « Je pense que tu devrais les rejoindre.

\- Je…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il t’attends, mais crois-moi si tu le savais tu me remercierais. T’attacher à des gens, ça ne fait que te rendre plus faible. »

Il allait presser la détente quand il entendit des pas dans son dos. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître la voix qui s’éleva lorsque les pas cessèrent. Jason.

« Putain de merde Tim, me dit pas que tu comptais buter ce gosse. »

Face à lui, l’enfant était en train de trembler, fixant le canon de l’arme braquée sur lui. Bien sûr, avec sa jambe qu’il traînait comme un boulet, il savait qu’il se prendrait tout de même la balle. De toute manière, tout son corps était tétanisé, et les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux sous la menace du pistolet. Le regard de Joker junior, qui jusqu’ici semblait sincère au garçon, se vida de toute émotion. Si, un instant, l’enfant avait été heureux de tomber sur d’autres survivants, il regrettait à présent d’avoir croisé la route du clown. Ce dernier était d’ailleurs en train d’armer le chien de son pistolet, le regard impassible.

« Je suis en train de lui éviter une vie austère d’abandon et de souffrance. S’il le pouvait, il me remercierait depuis sa tombe.

\- Je te laisserais pas faire ça.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Le Tim que je connais n’aurait jamais fait ça. Reprend-toi, bordel !

\- L’as-tu réellement connu, Jason ? »

Dans la tête du Red Hood se repassaient tous les moments qu’ils avaient vécus, tous les deux, et pendant un moment il pensa pouvoir répliquer que, oui, il le connaissait. Mais, rapidement, ses souvenirs furent contredits par la voix forte d’Alfred, lorsqu’il lui avait raconté toute l’histoire. Non, il ne connaissait pas Tim. Mais il avait essayé de le connaître, il avait essayé de devenir quelqu’un sur qui il pourrait compter, une épaule sur laquelle s’appuyer pour ne pas être seul. C’était Tim qui n’avait pas arrêté de le repousser, de le rejeter. Il était tellement compliqué à déchiffrer que Jason avait fini par se laisser capturer par les spirales sombres de ses secrets. C’était ce mystère, chez Tim, qui avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Qui avait fait tomber son coeur pourtant bien accroché.

« Je n’ai demandé que ça, à te connaître. »

Le coup de feu partit, faisant sursauter Jason qui ne s’y attendait pas. Il regarda vers le gamin, en panique, pour remarquer que Tim venait de lui ficher une balle dans le mollet. Après un hurlement de douleur qui arracha un petit rire à Joker junior, le gamin se laissa tomber dans les décombres encore brûlants. Jason, pris d’une pulsion, sépara les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Joker junior, le bousculant pour le faire tomber. Attrapant le gamin avant qu’il ne tombe dans les flammes, ce n’est que de justesse qui’il le sortit de là, tombant à sa place dans le brasier ardent. Joker junior, tombant sur les fesses, eut un aperçu de toute la scène. Le gosse, sauvé mais hurlant de douleur, et Jason qui était en train de brûler à cause du feu encore présent à cet endroit précis. Il sentit un drôle de pincement dans sa poitrine avant que, sans qu’il n'ait eu le temps d’y réfléchir sérieusement, il se précipite pour l’attraper par le col et le sortir de là. Rapidement, il lui retira sa veste, seul élément qui brûlait réellement. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il pensa, avant que Jason n’enlève rapidement son masque, de lui-même, découvrant une brûlure assez nette sur sa joue. Malgré la douleur qu’il devait ressentir, Jason ne pût s’empêcher de sourire en voyant Tim face à lui. Si proche, et pourtant si loin.

« Au moins, tu m’as pas laissé finir ma transformation en merguez flambée. »

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’esquisser le moindre geste pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner, Joker junior lui asséna un coup de coude si violent dans les côtes que Jason s’éloigna de lui-même. Il venait de réveiller ses anciennes plaies, et bon sang ce que ça faisait mal... Ramassant son arme qu’il avait laissé tomber durant la chute, le clown la pointa vers le Red Hood cette fois-ci.

« Ne recommence jamais ça. »

Le plus vieux regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s’arrêtant sur le gamin qui avait arrêté de hurler et ne faisait plus maintenant que sangloter silencieusement. Ne se préoccupant pas vraiment du flingue braqué sur lui, Jason se déplaça jusqu’au gosse, et il vit le canon tremblant le suivre. Tim hésitait à lui tirer dessus, et ça se voyait. Arrachant un bout de son tee-shirt pour faire un garrot au gosse pour ne pas qu’il meurt d’avoir perdu trop de sang, le plus vieux tenta de le rassurer, même s’il était pas trop doué pour ça faut avouer. Non, normalement, rassurer les civils, Tim y arrivait bien mieux que lui. Mais dans l’état actuel des choses, Tim aussi avait besoin d’être rassuré, et son attitude toute entière le montrait. Pour Jason, qui lui aussi jouait les durs pour cacher sa peine, c’était même une évidence. Une fois le gosse hors de danger -il était tombé dans les vapes à cause de toutes ces émotions- Jason se releva. Il leva les bras, comme si la menace du flingue l'impressionnait enfin. _Pas trop tôt_ , pensa le Drake.

« Je suis pas venu ici pour me battre. J’suis là pour t'aider.

\- Ah ouais ? Après ce que je t'ai fais ? Tu ne me prendrais pas un peu pour un abruti ?

\- Pourquoi j’te prendrais pour un con ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une envie de te venger ?

\- Je suis pas du genre à… »

Il s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte qu’ils avaient déjà vécu une situation similaire. Une situation où leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas Tim qui lui tendait la main, mais bel et bien Jason qui tendait la sienne vers le Drake. Après un long soupir qui était sorti de lui-même, Jason se força à continuer ce qu’il était en train de dire. Il savait déjà où ça allait les mener, et il n’avait aucune envie que ça finisse mal. Lui, il avait suivi Tim, lorsqu’il lui avait tendu la main. C’était au tour du plus jeune de faire cette concession à présent.

« T’as un endroit où dormir ?

\- … Quoi ? »

* * *

Contre toute attente, Tim n’avait pas encore mordue sa main. Ce qui était étrange, c’était de le voir aussi docile alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il le laissait à peine s’approcher. En plus d’être difficile à cerner, le fait qu’il se soit changé en Joker junior le rendait imprévisible. Qui sait ce qu’il avait décidé de faire ? Quelle idée pouvait bien lui trotter en tête ? Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre et même cette idée était déconcertante. Sur le chemin qui menait au Nid où il avait vécu il y a de cela un an, le Red Hood avait prévenu Gordon de ce qu’il se passait. Avec un peu de chance, ce gosse arriverait à vivre une vie normale. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait de séquelles que par une peur très prononcée des clowns ? Ouais, il espérait vraiment.

Une fois à l’entrée du Nid, Tim lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Jason n’y répondit pas, retirant son gantelet pour ouvrir la trappe. Il lui tendit la main pour qu’il la saisisse et le suive. Encore une fois, il fut surpris que le Drake prenne sa main sans broncher et se laisse entraîner dans le Nid. Une fois à l’intérieur cependant, le nerd lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Jason l’arrêta un instant, lui jetant un regard perçant. Tim roula des yeux avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

« Si tu permets, je vais me débarbouiller. Histoire d’être plus à l’aise.

\- Ok, ok la diva ! Prend juste en compte que j’suis pas loin.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de toi. »

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain. Jason hésita un instant à le suivre. Il savait que Tim connaissait sa création bien mieux que lui ne la connaissait, même s’il y avait vécu. Il n’était pas exclu qu’un passage vers l’extérieur y soit dissimulé. Après un court moment d’hésitation, Jason finit par s’appuyer contre l’encadrement de la porte. Tim avait laissé ouvert, comme pour montrer qu’il ne comptait pas s’enfuir. Il était dos à Jason et ne pouvait donc pas le voir, alors qu’il se débarrassait de son haut. L’ancien mercenaire eut tout le loisir de balader son regard sur le dos frêle et couvert de cicatrices. Des cicatrices peu communes, si l’on prenait en compte celles qu’il avait au niveau des épaules, et des trous ressemblant à d’anciennes piqûres de seringues au niveau de ses côtes. Le Joker ne l’avait vraiment pas épargné, il se devait de l’avouer. Tim retira ensuite son pantalon, toujours dos à lui. C’était étrange qu’il ne l’ai toujours pas vu, lui qui avait entendu ses pas tout à l’heure. Est-ce qu’il le faisait exprès ?

Soudain, Tim se retourna vers lui, son regard accrochant le sien. Son visage était lavé de tout maquillage et le coeur de Jason fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _La puberté fait vraiment des miracles_ , pensa-t-il sans en faire la remarque à voix haute. Si son visage avait repris une couleur normale, ce n’était pas le cas de ses bras alors qu’ils venaient de le tirer à l’intérieur de la salle de bain. Merde, évidemment qu’il allait remarquer son regard sur lui, après tout il n’avait pas vraiment été discret. A présent contre lui, Tim vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et Jason se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué bien plus qu’il n’aurait osé l’avouer. Le baiser fut même trop court parce que, lorsque Tim se détacha de lui, le Red Hood pensa qu’il en voulait plus. Le plus jeune était visiblement du même avis car, la main l’ayant attrapé par le col, il l’entraîna jusque dans la cabine de douche, l’y plaquant une nouvelle fois pour l’embrasser. Il en profita d’ailleurs pour allumer l’eau qui commença doucement à mouiller les vêtements restant de Jason. Tim ne portant plus qu’un boxer, le calcul était facile à faire. Aussi déstabilisé que le soit le Red Hood par la soudaine affection du nerd à son égard, il n’était pourtant pas contre ce qu’il se passait. Il vint le serrer contre lui, sa main descendant un peu plus, jusqu’au bas de ses reins, avant de venir doucement caresser ses fesses. Il entendit le plus jeune retenir un gémissement, tout contre ses lèvres. Il lâcha un instant ses lèvres pour remarquer le regard embué de Tim. _C’est pas bien, j’suis pas venu pour ça de base, on doit discuter…_ Il le pensait sincèrement, mais le fait que le nerd vienne poser les lèvres dans son cou, alors qu’une de ses mains s’égarait sous son tee-shirt déchiré, ça lui fit perdre toute pensée rationnelle. Depuis que le Drake avait treize ans, il rêvait de cet instant, il n’allait clairement pas le stopper maintenant qu’il avait commencé. Et puis, si Tim était sensible des oreilles, c’était le cou qui faisait autant réagir Jason. Tim finit pourtant par toucher ses côtes avec sa main, et un frisson de douleur secoua le plus vieux.

Le Drake s’arrêtant un instant, Jason eu peur d’avoir fait une connerie et d’avoir cassée cette ambiance magique qui s’était instaurée entre eux, l’eau chaude ruisselant toujours sur leurs corps. Mais le nerd, lorsqu’il retira sa main de l’ecchymose, vint défaire la ceinture de l’ancien mercenaire. Le pantalon de ce dernier suivit dans le mouvement, ainsi que son holster. Le bruit des flingues heurtant le sol de la douche lui parvint comme d’un rêve lointain, alors que lui s’attaquait au boxer du plus jeune. Toute la bodypaint avait quitté les bras de Tim lorsque les deux boxers allèrent rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol. Inversant les positions, ce fut cette fois-ci Jason qui plaqua le nerd contre la parois de la douche, venant une nouvelle fois lui voler un baiser, bien plus ardent que ceux qu’ils avaient échangés jusqu’à présent. Puis, l’une des mains qu’il n’utilisait pas vint jouer avec les boutons de chair du Drake. Tout contre ses lèvres, il l’entendit lâcher un soupir de plaisir. Lâchant de nouveau ses lèvres, Jason vint mordiller le lobe de l’oreille de Tim alors que son autre main atteignait enfin l’endroit qu’il n’avait eu l’occasion de toucher qu’à travers le tissu, il y a un an. Attrapant le membre du plus jeune, il commença quelques vas-et-viens dessus, se demandant malgré lui si Tim allait l’arrêter. C’était ce qui était arrivé la première fois, pas vrai ? Ils s’étaient arrêtés là et s’étaient disputés, ce qui avait amené à ce froid entre eux, un froid qui les avaient fait s’éloigner. Qui les avaient fait se perdre de vue… Mais Tim ne semblait pas vouloir l’arrêter, cette fois-ci. Au contraire, il semblait vraiment apprécier le traitement, ses soupirs se transformant rapidement en gémissements et Jason n’y était pas totalement insensible, il pouvait le sentir.

Après quelques minutes pourtant, il se rendit compte qu’il voulait aller plus loin. Que ça ne suffirait pas à le faire finir, bien que les gémissements de Tim soient plaisants à son oreille. Il le voulait. Il voulait être en lui. Aussi, il s’éloigna de nouveau de lui, voyant ses yeux clairs totalement perdus. Cependant, il ne leur fallut que ce regard pour comprendre ce qu’ils voulaient tous les deux et, bien que les relations sexuelles ne soient pas le domaine de Tim, ce dernier trouva rapidement la solution au manque de lubrifiant dans ses affaires comme celles de Jason. Il vint attraper l’une des mains du plus vieux et suçota doucement l’un de ses doigts. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Red Hood pour comprendre ce que faisait Tim, après tout il avait bien plus d’expérience dans ce domaine. Et il continua la manoeuvre en ajoutant un, puis deux, puis trois doigts, que le nerd puisse eux aussi les lubrifier. Puis, vint l’étape que sûrement Tim redoutait, mais il n’en montrait cependant rien de ce qu’en avait vu Jason, aussi il passa la barrière de l’intimité du Drake. Pris d’une impulsion soudaine, Tim vint griffer le dos de Jason, certainement à cause de la douleur. Mais le plus vieux savait qu’il s’agissait là de l’étape la plus difficile, et que bientôt il prendrait son pied lui aussi. Aussi, il était prêt à supporter les griffures. Pour que ça ne le soit pas totalement désagréable, il accompagna ses mouvements de vas-et-viens, lorsqu’il commença à bouger le doigt en lui, de vas-et-viens sur son membre, espérant ainsi le calmer. Il recommença la manoeuvre avec deux doigts, puis trois, s’assurant que tout allait bien pour Tim. Ce dernier semblait s’être habitué à la présence étrangère en lui et recommençait à gémir de plaisir. Il était prêt.

Il retira ses doigts, l’attrapant doucement par les hanches pour qu’il comprenne qu’il pouvait enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, Jason commença à le pénétrer. Tim se cambra en arrière en sentant le membre de Jason entrer en lui mais il serra les dents. Encore une fois, ça se sentait qu’il essayait de ne pas dire qu’il avait mal. Le plus vieux n’était pas un modèle de délicatesse, bien sûr, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne faisait pas attention quand il pouvait. Aussi, il attendit un peu avant de se mettre à bouger, et les jambes tremblantes de son amant vinrent d’elles-mêmes s’enrouler autour de ses hanches pour plus de stabilité. A chaque coup de bassin du plus vieux, les gémissements de Tim se faisaient plus puissants. Heureusement qu’ils étaient seuls, sinon Jason n’était pas sûr que le nerd se serait laissé aller comme il le faisait actuellement. Il l’entendit même gémir son nom, tout contre son oreille, alors que ses ongles continuaient de lui griffer le dos. De son côté, Jason était tout aussi excité que son partenaire, allant jusqu’à créer une myriade de suçons dans le cou du nerd alors qu’il continuait les puissants vas-et-viens. Bon sang, c’était si bon, s’il n’avait pas déjà perdu la tête un peu plus tôt, c’était le cas à présent et, à entendre les gémissements de Tim, c’était aussi son cas. Celui qui jouit en premier, ce fut le nerd. Rien d’étonnant, après tout c’était sa première fois et il n’était pas habitué. Mais Jason suivit de près, gémissant le nom de Tim alors qu’il se déversait en lui.

La respiration rapide, les joues rouges, les deux amants se regardaient comme s’ils venaient de faire une chose qu’ils ne pensaient pas faire un jour. Puis, les jambes tremblantes de Tim se posèrent de nouveau sur le sol et, contre l’attente de Jason, ce dernier eut un élan de romantisme qui lui fit déposer un baiser d’une douceur peu commune sur les lèvres du Todd. Un baiser pourtant chaste, avant qu’il ne manque de se casser la figure. Mais Jason le retint.

« Ça va aller ?

\- Arrête ça, tu deviens aussi mielleux que Dick, je vais bien.

\- C’est pas l’impression que tu donnes, princesse. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

\- N’importe qu..- »

Jason lâcha le nerd et ce dernier dût se retenir à la paroi de la douche pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Le plus vieux le regardant, Tim claqua de la langue et se redressa comme si de rien n’était. Oui, il arrivait à tenir, mais ses jambes tremblaient toujours.

« Tu serais mieux assis.

\- Je me lave, d’abord. »

Décidé à ne pas le laisser faire seul, après ça, Jason attrapa le gel de douche et vint aider Tim à se laver. Ce dernier ne décocha plus un seul mot, bien qu’il ne repousse pas non plus le plus vieux. Une fois la peau de son dos lavée, Jason ne pût s’empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le dos du plus jeune et un petit frisson y répondit. Mais rien d’autre. Une fois l’un comme l’autre lavés, Jason se proposa pour aller chercher les serviettes et, encore une fois, le Drake resta silencieux. Il le remercia pourtant lorsqu’il posa la serviette sur ses épaules. Mais il protesta lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol et qu’il compris que l’ancien mercenaire était en train de le porter. Posé sur son épaule, il cogna contre son dos pour qu’il le laisse descendre, mais Jason fit la sourde oreille avant de le balancer sur le lit avec un sourire carnassier.

« Bouge pas, je reviens.

\- Tu veux que j’aille où, au juste ? »

C’était une question rhétorique parce que Tim… Ou plutôt Joker junior, savait très bien où il allait aller, maintenant que cette étape était finie. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à réussir à se tenir debout. De son côté, Jason était en train d’étendre tout son linge, se faisant la réflexion qu’il aurait peut-être dû virer ses flingues avant de se laisser entraîner sous la douche. Avec l’eau, ils devaient être inutilisables à l’heure actuelle. Et, en plus de ça, il n’avait plus aucun vêtement sec. Mais Tim, lui..- Pensant jeter un regard aux vêtements que le nerd avait retirés tout à l’heure, il se rendit compte qu’ils n’étaient plus dans la salle de bain. _Et merde !_ Attrapant le premier flingue qui lui tombait sous la main, même s’il était trempé, il retourna vers la grande pièce. Il avait vu juste, le Drake avait remis ses vêtements et était en train de se diriger vers la sortie du Nid.

« Putain, non. Non non non Tim, tu bougeras pas d’ici !

\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça. Je te l’ai dit, Tim n’existe pl..-

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, après ce qu’on vient de faire ? Me fait pas croire que c’était Joker junior qui hurlait mon nom comme ça.

\- Tim aurait vraiment agit comme ça, tu penses ? Ah, au fait, tu peux ranger ton flingue. Il n’est plus fonctionnel depuis que j’ai allumé l’eau de la douche. Surpriiiiise~ »

De rage, le plus vieux balança son flingue sur le sol. Puis, décidé à ne pas le laisser partir, il s’approcha du nerd mais ce dernier dégaina son couteau de poche.

« Tu es vraiment prêt à jouer à ça ici, maintenant ? Tu n’as même plus de vêtements, Jason. Et tu es encore blessé de la dernière fois, non ? Après, pas que ça me dérange d’enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais, tu comprends, c’est trop facile !

\- Tu vas peut-être me blesser, mais pas m’tuer.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je te laisserais en vie ? Tu as beaucoup d’espoir pour une personne qui voulait juste la première fois de Tim !

\- Si tu me voulais mort, pourquoi t’as pas été capable de me laisser brûler ? Ou de me tirer dessus ? Arrête de mentir, soit honnête avec toi-même bordel de merde !

\- …

\- T’as plus rien à dire ? Parce que moi j’ai encore plein de trucs comme ça en réserve. Faut juste que tu m’écoutes. Alors arrête, te barre pas comme un voleur, j’veux juste qu’on discute. C’pas la mort, si ? »

Doucement, le plus jeune se dirigeait un peu plus vers la sortie en s’aidant du mur, son couteau toujours dans la main. Il n’avait pas envie de discuter avec Jason. Il savait que, une fois qu’il aurait quitté le Nid, le Red Hood arrêterait de le poursuivre. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il avait eu ce qu’il voulait de lui, c’est-à-dire qu’il lui avait donné sa première fois. Jason Todd collectionnait les conquêtes, et Joker junior était persuadé que la seule chose qui l’attachait encore à lui était le fait que Tim lui ai résisté plus d’une fois. Maintenant que ce n’était plus le cas, lui aussi allait le laisser tomber pour ne jamais revenir. Comme tous l’avaient fait. Mais il préférait clairement cette option à celle de le voir rester, s’attacher, et mourir. Comme l’avaient vécu ses parents et son meilleur ami. Et puis, non, Jason n’avait jamais aimé Tim, il voulait juste s’amuser avec lui. Et, même si à l’époque, Tim était naïf en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses, il avait fini par s’en rendre compte. Dans ce labo de meth, il n’avait pas écouté ce qu’il avait à dire, il avait seulement tout fait parce qu’il voulait qu’ils terminent ce qu’ils avaient commencé.

« Si tu avais un peu plus écouté Tim, tout ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé.

\- Ah non, stop me culpabiliser, j’ai déjà donné ! J’suis pas la personne à qui on peut tout reprocher quand tout va mal, putain moi aussi j’me tue à la tâche et c’est pas parce que toi ou Bruce vous vous mettez des putain d’oeillères en pensant que j’en fais juste qu’à ma tête que c’est vrai. J’te préviens Tim, fais un pas de plus et tu sortiras plus d’ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux une pute rien que pour toi ? Désolé Jason, mais tu vas devoir chercher ailleurs parce qu’une fois ça m’a suffit, surtout si tu continues à m’appeler “Tim”, alors là c’est la débandade assurée !

\- Mais merde, y’a quoi que tu comprends pas dans le fait que j’tiens à toi ? Faut que je le dise en quelle langue ? »

Là, Joker junior se figea sur place. Il avait sentit son coeur battre douloureusement, alors qu’il pensait ne plus être cet enfant fragile qu’était Tim, déprimant de la perte de tous les gens qui l’avait abandonnés ou étaient morts dans son entourage. Il ne voulait plus s’attacher mais, concernant Jason, c’était un peu tard pour que Tim pense à ne pas s’attacher. Que ça soit physique ou autre, il savait que quelque chose, un lien, avait été tissé avec le Red Hood. Trop tard pour reculer avec lui, donc. _Ahah, tu t’es bien foutu dans la merde, mauviette,_ pensa Joker junior, bien qu’il soit encore plus que déstabilisé par ce qu’il venait de ressentir. Et ça, cette faille, elle n’avait pas échappé à Jason qui en avait profité pour fondre sur le plus jeune et le plaquer au sol, lui tenant les deux mains et lui bloquant les jambes pour éviter qu’il bouge.

« Putain. Y’a vraiment un truc que je pige pas, par contre. Toi qu’avais si peur de perdre le contrôle, pourquoi t’as laissé quelqu’un d’autre aux commandes de ton cerveau ? Faudrait revoir tes contradictions, parce qu’elles craignent un peu j’t’avoue.

\- Arrête de faire celui qui le connaît par coeur, les seules infos que tu as sur lui, c’est lui qui te les a données.

\- Nope. J’ai fais mes recherches aussi, qu’est-ce tu crois ? J’ai peut-être pas ton QI, mais ça m’empêche pas de vouloir comprendre. T’es une énigme à tout tout seul, Timothy, c’est aussi pour ça qu’t’es aussi attirant. Tant qu’on a pas toutes les pièces du puzzle, on peut pas te comprendre. Donne-moi les pièces qu’il me manque, s’te plaît ? »

Joker junior essayait de se débattre, il était presque certain que face à quelqu’un de blessé, il pourrait s’en sortir facilement. Mais il avait négligé un détail, et c’était que, même blessé, Jason avait bien plus de force que lui. Puis, le plus vieux fit une erreur. Il vint lâcher l’une des mains du plus jeune pour lui donner une coup de poing. Il avait compris que la méthode douce, celle de l’écoute, ne marcherait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que Joker junior ne l’écoutait pas, et il n’était clairement pas disposé à faire revenir Tim. Mais, peut-être que s’il affolait les systèmes, alors là, peut-être, peut-être que Tim l’entendrait. Où qu’il soit. Mais la main qu’il avait lâchée, elle servit à Joker junior pour venir l’étrangler. Oui, ainsi, sa poigne perdrait de sa force, et il pourrait se dégager. Il n’était pas obligé de le tuer, puisque visiblement il ne le pouvait pas. Contrairement à n’importe qui d’autre, Jason possédait une immunité qu’il lui était incapable d’enlever. Etait-ce parce qu’il était devenu sa némésis ? Pour tout dire, ce n’était pas réellement une chose qui l’étonnait. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à se tourner autour, il avait compris que quelque chose était différent entre eux. Comme un aimant, à la fois attirant et repoussant. Jason commençait à manquer d’air, mais il refusait pourtant de lâcher prise. Un grand sourire s’était étendu sur les lèvres de Joker junior, alors qu’il commençait déjà à pouvoir bouger la main qui tenait son couteau. D’un geste rapide, il lâcha la gorge de Jason et vint planter le couteau dans la hanche du Red Hood.

Puis, fier de ce qu’il venait de faire, il le poussa sur le côté pour se dégager et se releva tant bien que mal. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu moins que tout à l’heure, aussi il fut heureux d’enfin arriver à la sortie après tout ce temps. Mais c’est son corps qui l’empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée, se paralysant d’un seul coup alors qu’il allait appuyer sur le bouton d’ouverture. Jason, toujours au sol, retira le couteau qui était planté dans sa hanche en jurant, puis il se laissa tomber sur son côté non blessé pour regarder ce que faisait Joker junior. Il semblait comme paralysé, hurlant quand même que ce n’était pas le moment. Et c’est sur ces entrefaites que la trappe s’ouvrit quand même. Sur Alfred.

* * *

Encore une fois, Alfred avait sauvé la situation. Il avait profité du fait que Joker junior soit totalement paralysé pour lui donner le médicament de Leslie, après quoi l’ex Robin s’était effondré en pleurs au sol. Quant à Jason, il l’avait soigné, une fois encore. Il avait découvert le Nid grâce à un émetteur placé dans l’un des holsters de Jason, et il était plutôt fier d’avoir retenu ce “truc” de la part de Tim lorsqu’il était encore le Robin de Batman. Quand l’émetteur avait cessé d’indiquer la position du Red Hood, il s’était dit qu’il devait aller voir. Et, apparemment, il avait plutôt bien fait. Il ne s’était pas réellement étendu sur le fait que Jason était en serviette car la crise avait vite été évitée lorsqu’il l’avait raccompagné jusqu’au lit pour qu’il se couvre au moins de la couverture.

Tim avait fini par les rejoindre une fois sa crise de larmes terminée, tournant la plaquette de médicaments entre ses doigts avec un calme apparemment retrouvé. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu’il était arrivé, sinon le fait qu’il ne croyait toujours plus en rien. C’était quelque chose qui n’avait pas changé, et il était sûr de mettre encore beaucoup de temps avant d’accorder de nouveau sa confiance à quelqu’un. Evidemment, Jason et Alfred étaient ceux qui l’avait sorti de sa coquille et renvoyé Joker junior là d’où il venait, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Les trois jours qu’il avait passés en compagnie du Joker, entre électrochocs et piqûres aux contenus douteux n’avaient pas fait ressortir le meilleur de lui-même, c’était vrai, et peut-être aurait-il dû être reconnaissant envers Batman de le laisser continuer à être son acolyte malgré tout. Même malgré le fait qu’il lui avait caché qu’il hébergeait Jason dans un endroit qu’il avait créé de toutes pièces, loin de lui et de ses méthodes. Il en était sûr maintenant, si Alfred avait localisé ce Nid grâce au Bat-ordinateur, tout le monde pouvait le trouver. Le majordome sembla remarquer son trouble puisqu’il posa une main sur l’épaule de Timothy, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Que Maître Timothy ne s’inquiète pas, le Bat-ordinateur n’aura pas la moindre trace de mon passage. Et je serais muet comme une tombe quant à cet endroit, puisqu’il s’agit de votre chez-vous. »

Attrapant le poignet de Tim, il le joignit à celui de Jason sans que le plus jeune n’ai eu son mot à dire. De toute manière, il n’avait aucun mot à dire, pour l’instant, sinon “merci”. Mais plutôt mourir que d’admettre qu’il était redevable envers quelqu’un. Néanmoins, il comprit que ce “vous” signifiait Jason et lui. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas rosir, mais il ne retira pas sa main. Le sourire du vieux majordome les accompagna alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte. Avant de partir cependant, il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux autres occupants du Nid.

« Il me semble que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, je vous laisse pour vaquer à mes occupations. Maître Timothy, Maître Jason, vous serez toujours les bienvenus au manoir, n’en déplaise à Monsieur. Oh, et pour les cachets, Mme Leslie se fera un plaisir de vous ausculter plus amplement si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir de traitement à vie. Sur ce, messieurs, je me retire ! »

Une fois qu’il eut disparu, Tim essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Jason, mais il n’y arriva pas parce que le plus vieux la tenait bien.

« Rassure-moi, tu vas pas encore essayer d’t’enfuir ?

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? J’ai pris mes médicaments, tu sais ?

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que t’as viré Joker junior ?

\- Si je veux être tout à fait honnête, il ne partira pas comme ça. Je veux dire, il est toujours là, mais il ne pourra pas prendre le contrôle tant que je prends les médicaments de Leslie.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais, ça a pas l’air facile à gérer ce genre de trucs.

\- Je n’ai pas “géré”. Sinon, il n’aurait pas essayé de te tuer.

\- Il pouvait pas me tuer.

\- Mais il t’a quand même pas mal amoché... »

Le silence se fit de nouveau pendant quelques minutes. Tim avait posés ses médicaments un peu plus loin et s’était rapproché de Jason, se tenant à la place où était Alfred avant son départ. Il ne savait plus comment commencer la discussion, pourtant il avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire, à _lui_ dire. C’est Jason qui finit par briser le silence, hésitant.

« Est-ce que… Vous avez, genre, une mémoire collective ?

\- Oui. Je me souviens de chacun d’eux. Chacune des personnes qu’il a tué, que ça soit à main nues, avec son pistolet ou avec le pied de biche… C’était vraiment horrible, je sentais qu'il s'amusait à prendre leurs vies, une par une, alors que moi j’étais… Je ne pouvais rien faire, juste le regarder comme s’il s’agissait d’un film. Sauf que… C’était mes mains qui avaient fait ça, ce n’était pas celles d’un inconnu lambda. Je pouvais lui hurler tant que je voulais qu’il ne devait pas faire ça, il n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Je… Je n’avais jamais tué personne, Jason. Et à cause de lui…

\- Bah bienvenu dans mon monde, Timbers. Si ça peut te rassurer, t’oublie ça vite quand t’as promis de te racheter en tuant plus personne. Et ça te donne une bonne raison de plus le faire.

\- Uh, tu dois avoir raison… Avoue, la question qui te turlupine, c’est si je me souviens de _ça_ , j’ai bon ?

\- _Ça_?

\- Ne me force pas à le dire à voix haute, tu vous très bien de quoi je parle ! Et, uh, oui, je m’en souviens un peu trop bien…

\- Et dire que t’arrêtais pas de stresser, c’pas si terrible t’as vu ?

\- Ce qui était terrible, c’était que je n’étais que spectateur de la scène. Du coup, je n’ai rien senti sinon une gêne intense !

\- On recommence quand tu veux, princesse !

\- Je… Non ! Pas maintenant, tu ne vas pas bien. Je t’ai foulé au pied et planté un couteau dans la hanche, il faut que tu te remettes avant ! Et puis, je… j’ai vraiment cru que tu m’abandonnerais une fois le cap passé et, uh, je n’étais pas prêt pour ça.

\- Si t’avais accepté quand on s’est rencontrés, c’est sûrement ce qu’il serait arrivé ouais. Mais… Putain, t’as pas idée de me faire dire des trucs aussi embarrassants !

\- Tu m’as forcé avant. Je t’en prie, continue.

\- Je crois qu’à force de te courir après, j’suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Tim alors qu’il rougissait de plus belle. Si, tout à l’heure, il avait réussi à contenir ses rougissements, ce n’était plus le cas maintenant et il s’obligeait à regarder ailleurs pour ne pas croiser le regard de Jason. Le sourire de ce dernier, par contre, était devenu carnassier.

« Bah quoi ? C’est toi qui voulait que je le dise, nah ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais dire ça !

\- T’as une réponse embarrassante à me donner ?

\- Je… euh… Eh bien…

\- Wow, c’est grave ça. T’as un QI tellement énorme que t’es tordu de nature et que tu peux construire des PC en claquant des doigts, mais pour dire un truc aussi simple que ça, y’a plus personne.

\- La ferme.

\- Tututu princesse, langage !

\- Tu es celui qui dit le plus de vulgarités je te ferais dire ! Mais, uh, tu as raison. J’ai toujours eu peur de te perdre et puis, uh, je… je n’embrasse pas n’importe qui. Il faut que la personne me _plaise_ au moins un minimum.

\- Un minimum seulement ? »

Avant que Tim ne puisse répliquer, Jason l’attira à lui à l’aide de son bras toujours prisonnier du sien et le fit tomber à ses côtés. Là, dans la pénombre de la chambre, Tim se pencha un peu pour venir embrasser son amant. Puis, c’est les yeux dans les yeux qu’il lui dit ce qu’il avait sur le coeur depuis maintenant quelques mois. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient quittés, un peu froissés, au squat.

« Ok, tu as gagné : Je t’aime, Jason Peter Todd. »

* * *

Une fois Jason endormi, Tim se dit qu’il avait tout intérêt à ramener des affaires s’il souhaitait pouvoir vivre dans ce Nid avec Jason. Pour les affaires, de l’un comme l’autre, le manoir semblait être un bon endroit. Alfred l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et, déplaçant les cartons pour les trier, il se mit dans l’un des salons. En fouillant, il tomba sur les cadeaux qu'il avait eu, pour ses 14 ans. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, depuis la mort de son père. Il n'avait pas voulu les utiliser, de peur que cela ne lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ou ne le rende nostalgique. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, être nostalgique, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mort d'un parent. Et puis, c'était encore bien trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'il s'y risque. Et pourtant... Il sortit la peluche Robin qui sentait la bombe de peinture du carton. Se levant, il s’approcha du feu pour mieux la voir.

Il la lâcha dans la cheminée, la regardant se consumer doucement.

Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


End file.
